Just a Mild Case of Mitosis
by KuraKitsune
Summary: KagKuramaYoko. What happens when Kurama goes through a major change and Kagome finds herself in quite the strange predicament...considering she is now housing two demons instead of one. YokoKagomeKurama.
1. Its Raining Kitsune?

Well, it's finally happened! I've created a masterpiece. And do you want to know why it is such? Well, I really can't explain it. To find out you must read. I will give you one hint. It is Kurama/Yoko/Kagome and it is totally different from anything you have ever read before! Okay, well maybe not but I bet you've never read a Kag/Kurama more different than this one. So, without further adie I introduce yet another new fic. Please remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter 1 

Kagome Higuarshi, age 25, first ever time-traveler, and kitsune extraordinair at that, had seen some pretty strange things in her life ranging from a boy with dog ears and an undead walking corpse who ate souls to live. But nothing, absolutely nothing could top this. It was so bizzare, so...well weird.

_Well, _Kagome thought, her eyes wide with alarm and her sensors on hyper drive as she stared straight at two men lying face down at the bottom of her shrine, _you sure don't see that everyday._

_And I thought today was going to be a good day, too, _Kagome pouted to no one as she pondered over her morning.

* * *

**:Flashback:**

"Kagome, I love you and I'm leaving Jennifer for you," Brad Pitt whispered in her ear as he held her lovingly from behind. His shoulder length blonde hair brushed her neck and she held back a shiver.

Kagome turned in his embrace, tears shimmering with love and happiness. "Oh, Brad, I love you so much." She leaned up as he leaned down and he swept her into the sweetest and most romantic-.

_**Splash**_

Kagome came up sputtering and flailing in her bed, arms and legs flying every which way and that. She sat up looking around, her head in a whirl. _Where wasBrad?_ Her eyes watered and she looked around desperately for her only love. _Didn't he love her anymore? And why did he-? _

That's when she heard the laughter; the laughter?

Kagome's head swiveled sharply to the left towards the source of her embarrassment and current wetness and growled in contempt. Her gold, silver tipped ears were flattened against her skull and her teeth were bared, showing the cuprites her delicate but otherwise sharp canines. Her once naturally and long golden locks entwined with silver streakswere now dripping with water as she contiued to glare at her nemesis.

**"Shippo!"** She shrieked taking pleasure as their eyes widened in pure fear as the last few titters of laughter escaped their lips. **"Souta! Run!"**

Kagome shot out of bed streaking after the annoyances known as her little brother and her son who, despite the danger, started to laugh again. They ran down the steps, Kagome still in hot pursuit and Shippo used his stealth to jump and attempt to hide behind the couch. Before he could move a vine came out of nowhere, immediately grasping a hold of his slippery body and brought him down onto the floor with a bang.

**"Ah!"** Shippo screamed."Souta**…Help!"** He cried giggling madly while he attempted to use his kitsune-bi to melt through his mother's vines.

Souta took one look athis partner in crime and burst into peels of fresh laughter before shaking his head and running into the kitchen, the sound of Shippo screaming, "traitor!" following in his wake.

Kagome ran by her son, remembering to shake some of the water from her wet tail on him as she raced by in a golden blur. She giggled when he began shivering and manipulated her vines so as to hold him in place until her eminent return. Once her kit was properly secured, tickled, and sedated she moved on into the kitchen using her delicate nose to sniff out her brother, who was currently trying to hide behind their mother, who was chuckling in amusement as she attempted to wash some dishes. It was a pretty useless tactic since her little brother was not so little anymore andnow stood about an inch shorter than their mother. Needless to say, Souta didn't blend in very well. Kagome wagered this was the point where Sesshomaru would close in on his enemy and growl, "nobody escapes this Sesshomaru! Die!"

Kagome stopped running and began laughing quite insanely and began stalking him, hissing playfully and growling deep in her chest. She stepped to one side and he evaded by going to another, all the while keeping their mother between them as a shield.

"Now, sis, you wouldn't want to hurt little ol' me now, would ya'?" Souta giggled from behind their mother.

He lost his amusement when Kagome's smirk grew larger and he paled considerably. Without warning she shot towards him. "Ha ha!" She crowed in triumph of catching her prey. "Nobody escapes this Kagome!" She said and laughingly dragged him out from behind their mother. She picked him up and effortlessly tossed him out of the kitchen and into the living room, to where Shippo still lay trapped underneath her vines. She shot her mom an amused smile before blurring once again out the door and pouncing on top of her brother and Shippo.

After a rigorous and quite tiring round of tickle torture, in which Kagome had claimed victory, seeing as how the boys accused Kagome of using unfair advantages by using her vines to hold them both down until they were both breathless with exhaustion and couldn't move. Kagome jumped up first, breathing heavily, but smirking triumphantly and held out a hand to her brother and helped him up off the floor. Shippo sat up and effortlesslyleeped to his feetto jump intoKagome's arms, giving her a gigantic hug.

"So what are you guys doing here? Is Sesshomaru done with your training?" She asked sitting down on the couch and fanning her flushed face, inwardly marveling at howbig Shippo was getting. At first glance Shippo appeared to be 16, the same age as Souta although in reality he was much older. When she was 19 she, along with all her friends, had finally completed their duties in the Feudal Era and since that time she'd brought Shippo with her and raised him in her time. The well still let her go through and she occasionally went back to spend time with Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha. To her surprise, after the defeat of Naraku, the well had also allowed for all of her friends to visit whenever they wished.

She surmised that it must have been Midoriki's doing, but we'll get to that later.

Upon her return she, Souta, and her mother had set about teaching Shippo all they could about her era, and finally sent him to school with Souta. Shippo was very bright and caught on quick and all in all was growing up to be quite handsome. He was about her height and his hair had grown out a little bit. It was a light tan color which he often wore tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. Shippo's bangs had grownout to where they fell boyishly to frame the sides of his face (Think Furture Trunks' hair when it was long and he wore it in a ponytail the first time he fought cell). His aqua eyes had lightened a bit and almost always held a bit of mischief in them.

Souta on the other hand, had grown his hair out a bit to where it reached his shoulders (Okay, sorry to keep doing this but I must if you want to get the correct picture, think of the way Future Trunks' hair was when he left it hanging straight when it was still long). He had deep, soulfull brown eyes and long eyelashes and always wore a smile on his face, eerily reflective of his sister's. Apparently both he and Shippo had gained quite a fan club already. She loved to tease them, although she did have to shudder for what they had to put up with.

And so after 6 years of Shippo living with her family, the boys were the best of friends. As a special treat for that summer she'd asked the future Sesshomarum, her adoptive brother and boss, to allow both boys to stay with him for a few weeks and get some more training done. He had reluctantly agreed after she'd begged and pleaded, although it was more or less her showing him the puppy eyes and telling him she'd call his mate, and for the past few months both Shippo and Souta had lived with him, coming home off and on to check up on things.

"Nah, we're only taking a break, kaa-san," Shippo replied grinning happily at his mother.

"We practically had to beg Uncle Sess to let us leave," Souta whined from his position across the room, on the love seat. "He is so hard-headed, it's a wonder how you and anyone else survive on this planet with him here, let alone work under him."

Kagome chuckled and in her mind had to agree. Even after 500 years Sesshomaru was still an arrogant, old prick; although he had softened quite a bit thanks to a certain girl named Rin who was now his mate. Shippo took a seat next to her and lay his head in her lap, grinning up at her. She knew what he wanted her to do and grinned back, leaning down to nuzzle his nose affectionately and drew back to lift a hand towards his soft red ears. She and Souta exchanged amused glances when Shippo closed his eyes and began purring in contentment. That was another thing that had changed. Once Shippo began growing out of his child-like stage, his ears had migrated to the top of his head. To say the least Kagome loved playing with his ears and Shippo absolutely adored any kind of attention from his mother.

Kagome began purring as well, as the three of them sat in comfortable silence, and Shippo slowly began drifting off into dream land while Souta began snoring quietly on the love seat. Kagome, lulled by Shippo's soft purr, sighed in happiness and began purring as well. Her eyes were closing and she had just drifted off into her own sleep when suddenly an enormous ki shot up and bounced off her protective barrier she kept up around the shrine to keep out any unwanted guests. Kagome shot up, startling Shippo who groaned and fell heavily on the floor by his mother's abrupt move.

"What was that, Kags?" Souta asked rubbinghis eyes sleepily andshooting towards the window, his demon features morphing from his human form. Souta's hair changed into gold and ears began to sprout out of his hair, his hair and ears streaking with silver.

Shippo sat up from the floor rubbing his nose, his red ears twitching with every sound and eyeing his mother worriedly.

Kagome was frowning in concentration wondering who on earth had that much power, although for some reason it seemed some what familiar to her. "I have no idea," She murmured after a moment. Her frown deepened and with a growl she sped out the front door, Souta and Shippo calling out behind her to wait up. She paid them no mind and sped up,allowing her kitsune form to melt into her human one so no one would see her in her demon form. She raced down the steps towards the bottom to where her barrier started. She easily glided through her barrier and stoodsearching around for who or what had created such an alarming amount of demon energy, surprised to find traces of the strange energy evaporating already. Kagome sniffed around catching the left over scent of a strange demon, but otherwise the area was clear.

She continued her search around the perimeter, and cameup with nothing.

_Well whatever that was its gone now, _She thought.

When she was satisfied that nothing was there anymore, she turned to walk back up her steps when suddenly out of nowhere a portal opened and a boy with red hair came flying out. His eyes were shut tight and Kagome couldn't tell whether he was already unconsious of just bracing for impact. She all but panicked when it appeared he was headed straight for her and dove out of the way just in the knick of time. However, she remembered her barrier a moment too late and could only watch in horror as the apparently unconscious boy slammed head first into her pink barrier.

_He's not human? _Kagome thought to herself frantically. _If he was human, he would have flown right through my barrier and otherwise been all right. It will not stop a human unless the human has ill intent. _Kagome could literally feel the demon energy rolling off him and so ruled him out as a human.

The demon stopped in midair as he clashed with her barrier and seemed to ricochet off it. Kagome winced knowing that from her vantage point, he was still very high in the air from where he had been thrown. She inwardly cringed in pity as the boy made no attempt to recover and then made the ten foot or so drop towards the hard pavement. He hit the ground with a resounding crunch and Kagome was sure he had injured something. _Well…either way he would have been injured, _she thought finding his luck a bit ironic. If he had been human he would have flown on and probably sustained a head injury by conking his head on the stone steps, at the very least. Since he was demon, he hit his head anyway when he slammed into her barrier and then on top of that toppled ten feet from mid air and landed very heavily on hard-packed cement. _Yep, he'll definately feel that tomorrow...or perhaps the day after_, she sweat-dropped as she viewed his fallen body.

The man lay there deathly still and Kagome made no attempt to approach him until she was sure he would not be moving any time soon. But before she could reach him, his body was suddenly surrounded in a bright flash of silver light. She used her miko senses to feel for his aura and was surprised to find it rapidly chanding colors. It almost seemed to be fighting against itself; and then…his soul began pulsating in time to the rapidly chanding colors. Silver to red to green and then back to silver. _Was he dying? _She covered her eyes when the light became too much for her and took a tentative step back. There was a giant booming sound and Kagome had to cover her ears, whimpering at the sound affect. When her ears finally stopped ringing and she lost the dizziness the light ebbed away, leaving behind the strangest scene Kagome had ever seen. Where once lay but a single unconsious demon...there now seemed to be two unconsious demons. Wait a second...**two?**

**:End flashback:

* * *

**

And here we are now as Kagome's eyes widened as far as they could go, her mind absolutely refusing to accept the fact that she had just seen two men separate from one body.

Kagome blinked as her jaw dropped. _How is that possible? _She thought to herself. _How is it physically possible that a man could suddenly sprout into two?_

For a long moment Kagome couldn't move, could only stare in wonder as the two demons lay there like rag dolls. Briefly she came out of her trance and had to wonder why nobody else in the vicinity had picked up on all the sounds coming from her shrine. Something finally caught her attention and her eyes drifted upwards catching the first few vestiges of Shippo and Souta as they came into view. She continued staring numbly ahead, ignoring the approaching figures, wondering if maybe she was going insane. Shippo and Souta flew down the steps and stopped onthe opposite side of herbarrier waiting for her to let them pass. Kagome silentlyheld up a hand and allowed both boys to slip through.

Shippo ran up to her first and wrapped an arm around her waist as if to steady her. He caught sight of the two men first when he sensed the demon energy.

"Are-are you okay, kas-san?" Shippo asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Woah, what happened Kagome?" Souta whistled as he caught sight of the bodies as well. He took his time walking to her side, while side-stepping the two demons and giving them curious glances.

"Souta," she whispered and began to sway on her feet. He, along with Shippo, caught her before she fell.

"Kagome," He called. "Hey, snap out of it, Kagome!"

His eyebrows rose questioningly as his sister moved her head and gazed back at him through unblinking eyes. For along while nobody spoke...until, "I thought only cells went through mitosis," She whispered before everything went black.

* * *

So? What did everybody think? Did anyone find this interesting and excting? Do any of you wonder what is about to happen next? Well, good! That means you will all review and tell me what you think! 

Japanese words:

Kaa-san-Mother

Kitsune-bi-Fox Fire (Sippo's attack)

Kitsune: Fox

Ps. The next chapter will be out soon. I love working on this fic!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Examinig the Patients

Hahahahahahahahaa! I have returned, not that I really left in the first palce its just you know that whole bout with writer's block. It was such a bitch and I think I'm finally coming out of it. And to thank you wonderful readers I have updated this story just for all of you! Hope you like it!

* * *

Examining the Patients

Chapter 2

When Kagome finally came to that evening, she found herself lying comfortably on her warmsoft fluffy bed. In her waking moments, Kagome smiled a peaceful smile and burrowed more under her covers, attempting to lull herself back to sleep. She let her body relax and her eyes widened halfway as she purred in contentment, allowing her human features to fade all the way to her demon form. Endless long golden locks, mixed together with irridecent silver strands,shrouded her body as her ears migrated to her head to form kitsune ears as bright as the sun and tipped in silver, much longer than Inuyasha's had been. Kagome ran a hand through her hair wondering why the jewel had made her look so different than other demons. Her demon form had been a gift from Midoriko upon finallycompleting the jewel all those years ago. But what really surprised her was that she had control over the strangest things. First, she had control over plants which she found a bit weird at first. I mean come on, who uses a flower in a battle? Those had been her first words spoken to Midoriko upon hearing what her power was.

Midoriko had laughed and told her that she would see in time. And she did, Kagome had to admit she loved the power. She'd always loved nature and this just gave her more reason to enjoy it. She also had great mind capabilities as she had the power to break a man's mind in the snap of a finger...that is if she really wanted to and her healing abilties had strengthened a great deal too.

Much to her surprise Sota had been turned into a kitsune as well, the last gift from Midoriko who knew the close bond Kagome shared with her brother. No one else in her family had changed and that was okay with her.

Kagome continued purring trying to remember why she was suddenly in her bed again when it seemed she'd just gotten up a few hours ago. What had she been dreaming about again? Kagome giggled a little deliriously as she recalled dreaming about watching a man split into two separate, but equally, hot demons. Ah, what a nice dream; crazy, but nice. Her eyes drifted shut and she was about to drift off to sleep again when she suddenly shot straight up in bed with a little shriek, thus alerting two ever watchful boys.

Kagome's eyes were wide as Shippo and Souta burst into the room. "Kaa-san!" Shippo cried diving into the room and practically flying to her side. Souta merely rolled his eyes before kneeling on the floor next to her bed. (Here is what Kagome's room looks like. You walk in and on both sides of the room are twin beds. She is currently lying on the left bed. Her room is a dark green color, while she has red satin sheets on both beds. Her carpet is white as are the draperies. Also, to the right just before the first bed there is a walk-in closet. Her desk is on the left side of the room, sitting just before her bed. Did that make any sense? Oh well sue me.)

"Shippo," Kagome groaned pushing him off her and onto the floor beside Souta. Shippo sat up quickly and peered worriedly down at his mother's face before he began to ramble on, causing Kagome's head to spin. If she wasn't so used to Shippo's rambling she might not have caught any of what he actually said. "You're awake! Finally; I was so worried! Souta was too. Are you okay? Does your head hurt? What happened? Why did you faint? And why-?"

Souta smacked his friend on the back of his head causing Shippo to painfully bite his tongue when his mouth snapped shut. Shippo let out a little yip, his eyes watering slightly, and glared at his friend while rubbing the knot on his head and trying to ease the numbness out of his tongue. "One question at a time, Shippo," Souta smirked to his best friend. His smirk turned onto Kagome, who glared at him worriedly feeling a smart ass comment coming on. "After all it isn't every day the great and powerful Kagome passes out in his big strong brother's arms," he teased.

Kagome's hand shot out and smacked him just about the same as he had previously done to Shippo. "Ow," Souta whined rubbing his head. "So what happened, sis?" Souta asked when everyone became serious again.

Kagome went on to explain just exactly what she'd seen and by the time she was done explaining both boys were looking just a tad shocked, while Souta looked a little green.

"How is that possible?" Souta asked, puzzled. "It's obvious that they are both demons and I've heard a lot of stories about demons, but I've never heard of anything like this before."

"Yes, neither have I and I'm a time traveling miko," Kagome responded. The three sat in silence before Kagome asked, "So where are they? Did you bring them here?"

"Oh well, mom thought it would be a good idea for us to get them off the sidewalk so mom, Shippo and I took turns dragging all three of you into the house," Souta explained, while Shippo nodded. Souta made an exasperated face. "And man, were thoseguys heavy."

"Are they okay; they weren't hurt seriously were they?" She asked a little concerned. That hit certainly had to hurt.

"We don't know," Shippo replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Your mom came and treated their minor wounds and said to leave them alone until you woke up. She said you would know better than her. By all appearances they look fine, but we all know looks can be deceiving."

"Well then, perhaps I should go check on our two patients, ne?"

Not ten minutes later, found Kagome in Souta's room, studying her two new house mates.

Kagome crept to the first bed and decided that she should be in human form, just in case one of them woke up and decided she was a threat. So she hastily flung up her spell and smiled when she felt the change spread over her in waves. On steady steps Kagome approached the first bed and immediately spotted red hair, a beautiful shade, spread all across the bed. Curious to see what he looked like, Kagome pealed away the hair and almost gasped out loud.

The kitsune was absolutely flawless. His pure white face was perfectly made, almost boyish in appearance. She wished she could tell what color his eyes were, but she was willing to bet they were brilliant. The man had very soft looking red ears to match his hair and all in all Kagome thought him to be a very breath taking man. She caught the site of red fur hanging off the side of the bed and figured it must be his tail.

"My, you're a handsome devil, aren't ya'?" Kagome spoke to him out loud.

She could already tell he was a kitsune by the way his ears looked and had to fight the urge to pet them; she had a thing for ears even though she had her own now. She also noticed the boy was shirtless and had a few bandages placed on some minor cuts. She decided to check those first, just in case they got infected. Gently, Kagome lifted the blanket and pushed it away from the boy's stomach and went on checking his wounds. She whistled through her teeth when she immediately spotted a large bruise forming on the left side of his chest. She probed it gently then stopped when the kitsune drew in a pained breath in his sleep.

"Hm," Kagome thought out loud. "While his ribs are a bit bruised, they don't appear to have any breaks or fractures so he should be fine within a few days. I don't think I need to do any unnecessary healing." When she was satisfied with she moved onto the other kitsune.

Kagome moved across the room to where the other kitsune lay and noticed right off the bat that there was something different about his one; for one, he was silver. Silver kitsune were very rare. She wondered what Shippo's reaction to him had been. And another key difference was that his spiritual energy was very high, much higher than the average kitsune.

_Kami, _Kagome breathed. _He must be very old. But then...how is it possible that these two men seperated? Maybe...maybe one was a reincarnation or something. Weird._

Studying him a bit more, she discovered him in much the same condition as his counter part. Nevertheless she checked him out from head to toe until she was satisfied there were no extensive injuries and finally released him. She stood up and tentatively sniffed the air, stomach growling when the scent of Ramen, Oden, Rice and other various meats filtered into the room. Shippo poked his head in the doorway and smiled at his adoptive mother. "Grandma' says dinner is ready," he whined pathetically. "Come on, mama, I'm starving. She said she wouldn't let Sota or I eat anything until you came."

Kagome giggled at her son. "I'm sure you can survive another five seconds," she teased ruffling his red hair as she walked by. She kissed him noisily on the cheek and watched as he grimaced and wiped it off.

"Ah, mom, come on, what if Sota saw that?" He complained. Of course Kagome knew Shippo loved the attention, just as Shippo knew she knew. Still Kagome made her eyes water and her lip quiver. She pinched his cheek between two fingers. "Aw, my little Shippo is growing up!"

Shippo couldn't help but laugh at his mother. She could be so childish sometimes. "Race ya'," Kagome suddenly cried shoving Shippo hard into a closed door and streaking away, thus proving his point. He only laughed and chased after her.

* * *

_Meanwhile…a few hours later..._

"Shuichi."

Poke.

"Shuichi?"

Poke, poke.

"Shuichi?"

Poke, poke, poke.

"Hey, Shuichi!"

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

"Hello?"

"….."

"Baka human….wait!"

Shuichi Minamino rolled over in his bed, wondering why on earth Yoko would be up at such an ungodly hour and tried to block out the rather insistent pokes and prods. Shuichi burrowed his sleepy head into his pillows wondering when the last time it was that he was home. Wait. Why was he home? Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission? Had he been injured? And since when did Yoko's taps actually feel so real?

Shuichi's mind flashed back and he began to go over everything that had happened.

First they'd been informed by Koenma six months ago that there was to be a second Dark Tournament which was to be hosted by a known demon Koenma wanted them to investigate. Everyone had begun training again. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had all three decided to remain in Makai to train and so had set about a rigid training schedule. And for the past months that was all they had been doing. So the question was why was he home? What had happened?

"Let's see," Shuichi murmured out loud unaware that a certain silver hair kitsune was sitting across from him and giving him the death glare from hell. The silver crossed his arms across his chest and gave a slight pout. His ears pricked listening to the sounds of laughter in the unknown house and silently watching the body he had so recently inhabited.

Yoko had awoken earlier and sat up. He sat up! He hadn't been able to do that in years, well at least without the assistance of his lovely human. He'd freaked out at first wondering how the hell he was alive and why Shuichi wasn't dead but in fact a full kitsune.

Yoko's ears perked as he listened to Shuichi try to reason out what exactly had happened. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore he deftly slid off his bed, ignoring the near nakedness of his body, and smirked a most devilish smirk.

"One last chance, Shuichi," Yoko whispered, his eyes twinkling mischievously over what he was about to do.

Kagome awoke that evening to a male scream that might have sounded slightly girlish….if you weren't used to Shippo. The screaming continued and Kagome tried desperately to cover her head, thinking that maybe Shippo and Souta would knock off their noise. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore she jumped out of bed, clad in only a long shirt that reached her knees and underwear and rushed to her brother and Souta's room. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Kagome slammed open the door and burst into the room.

* * *

Ha hah ahahaahahahahahaha! I am soooooo evil! Don't you guys just hate cliff hangers? I do...and that's why I made one. Maybe if you people are lucky I'll consider updating this faster. I already have an idea about how I want to write the next chapter so you guys better review! Anyway I updated! You people should be happy so I'm out now! 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Kitsunes Anonymous

I'd like to apologize if Kagome is a bit out of character with her swearing, but I wanted her to act normal and even normal people swear once in awhile. Besides I don't make her swear too much, just at certain times when she is yelling. Anywya I hope you liked the last chapter even though she technically didn't meet them yet. But don't worry, there is lots of Yoko/Kurama/Kagome action in this chapter. And there are some fluffy moments as well, be sure not to miss those because they are sooooo cute. Anyway if you didn't already know, yes the pairings are Kurama/Kagome/Yoko. That isn't going to change and no Kurama and Yoko aren't going to be put back together. Mind you I still don't know what to write for what seperated them in the first place, but rest assured Yoko is alive. Anyway hope you like this chapter. I wrote it last night and it actually was pretty easy to keep writing.

* * *

Kitsunes Anonymous

Chapter 3

"What the fuck is going on here!" Kagome shrieked bursting into the room she previously forgot housed two completely unknown demons. Kagome froze as did the other occupants, mouth agape as she tried to get her body to move. The red haired kitsune standing to the far left of the room was blushing bright red as he tried to turn his attention off the tempting, pissed off woman currently panting in the doorway. Shuichi had covered up his face with one of his hands, using the left hand free to hold up the blanket falling of his naked hips, alternating between staring at his previous counterpart and the woman frozen in the doorway.

To the far right of the room a certain silver kitsune couldn't help but let his eyes wander the panting, blushing female, smirking when he realized what she was wearing. He glanced at Shuichi and rolled his eyes. It seems even as a kitsune Shuichi still kept his modesty, as he was blushing just as much as the woman.

"Er," Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times and tried to speak but unfortunately nothing was coming to her at the moment. Suddenly the sounds of laughter filled the room as all three occupants turned to see another red headed kitsune laughing his head off.

"Ah ha haha, mother," he laughed, rolling on the floor like a bloody child. "That's the funniest thing you've done lately but perhaps you should get some better clothes on...unless you plan to stand like that the whole night." Shippo laughed some more completely disregarding the growling noises his mother was currently making. Sota stepped out into the hallway to see what was going on. He immediately caught the warning signs and darted back into his room. He had no desire to die.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed and Shippo jumped to his feet, his laughter halting immediately, though the amusement was clearly under the surface.

"Sota let me in!" He yelled, jiggling Sota's doorknob. "Mother's going to kill me!"

Yoko could hear the other boy laughing as he opened the door and stuck his tongue out at the kitsune. "No way you brought this on yourself," he shut the door rudely in Shippo's face.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Shippo screamed, darting off just as Kagome went shooting out of the room streaking after her still laughing son.

Down the hall Yoko and Shuichi could hear the death threats and screaming going on between the two and Yoko's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the woman storm by dragging her son by his feet with vines. Shippo was screaming and clawing at the floor, while she continued reprimanding him the entire way. She paused at the doorway and turned to view her...visitors. She managed a grin which didn't do much for the situation except to make her look scarier.

"Ano...excuse me. Please stay there. I'll be back in a few minutes after I hang my son."

Shippo turned his head and met Yoko's eyes. "Ya' gotta help me!" He tried as a last resort. "From one kitsune to another...don't let her get me!"

Shuichi went to the door and looked out at the fallen kitsune and glanced at his mother. She glared at him and he instantly backed away into Yoko who had come up behind him. Both demons flinched when the door slammed shut and instantly Shippo's screams were cut off with a bang, Everything was silent before...

"Scary," Shuichi sighed with relief and whispered to Yoko. "I had no idea a woman could look that frightening."

Beside him Yoko almost burst into laughter at the look on Shuichi's face. Instead he controlled it and patted the poor boy on his back. "Apparently I haven't taught you quite as well as I thought I did," he murmured.

Suddenly Shuichi froze and he snapped his gaze to the silver kitsune who had previously inhabited his body. "What did you do!" He burst out. Then he looked at his side where Yoko's sharp nails had pinched him earlier. "And did you really have to pinch me? You could have just woken me up. Seriously, that hurt."

Yoko growled loudly. "Oh, stuff it. Are you suggesting this was my fault, red?" he demanded. "I assure you if I'd wanted to leave our body earlier I would have...without your consent. And if it had been my way...you wouldn't even be here. And as for waking you up...I did try."

"I knew that was you poking me," Shuichi frowned.

Yoko smirked and shrugged. "Who else?"

"Well now what do we do?" Shuichi finally asked. "Should we report to Koenma?"

Yoko made a face of disgust. "No way, Red. If you want to meet up with that tiny tot toddler, than be my guest, but if you think I'm reporting to that ass wipe you're surely mistaken. He'd probably try and fit us back together...if that's even possible now...seeing as how this is my real body."

"Are you sure?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?"

Shuichi reached over and poked him. Yoko growled and backed up. "What was that for?"

Shuichi smirked. "Just returning the favor."

"Nice red, very nice. It seems your kitsune blood is kicking in."

Shuichi froze for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "K-Kitsune blood?" He stammered nervously. The smirk that suddenly seemed to glide maliciously over the silver kitsune's face was enough to send Shuichi into a panic. Still...ever so slowly Shuichi brought his hands up to his face, closing his eyes and gulping as he reached back to the place where his ears used to be. Nothing. His ears weren't there! Shuichi groaned and didn't even bother raising his arms even more. Why bother when the dread was already beginning to set in? "Don't tell me."

"Congratulations, lad, you've just become another member of Kitsunes Anonymous."

Shuichi's jaw dropped and he probably would have screamed again...had he been able to get anything out. It really wasn't that bad, he had to reason. He'd already been part kitsune to begin with. Everything was okay. He could and would get through this.

"Are you okay?" a soft female voice broke into his thoughts. He turned to see the woman from before only now she looked a lot more approachable than earlier. He wasn't sure much had changed about her dress, except for the short shorts he caught peaking out from under the long shirt. She crossed over to him and caught him as he swayed on his feet. "Here, sit down, you look like you're about to pass out." She set him down gently on his bed. "And what the hell are you doing out of bed anyway, your injuries haven't completely healed yet so you need to be careful you don't hurt yourself more than you already are."

"Uh," was all he managed as Yoko laughed at him over the woman's shoulder. "Aw, did Shuichi-wichi get a boo boo?"

The woman growled and turned to glare at Yoko. "Hey, you! Why don't you shut it and go lie down somewhere! You have injuries too or didn't you notice?" Kagome got up off the bed and began pushing Yoko towards the other bed.

"Oi!" Yoko protested halting in his tracks when she placed her hand son his chest and tried to move him. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Obviously the woman who saved both your asses from causing a lot of upheaval had anyone seen what I did."

"Just out of curiosity," Shuichi interrupted for once coming to Yoko's aid. "But what exactly did you see? Who are you? And where are we?"

Kagome turned back to Shuichi and lost her frustration. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Kagome and this is my shrine. As to what I saw...well it was very weird, especially when I saw one previous man split into to." She eyed the demons curiously. "Just out of curiosity, how did that happen? I've seen a lot of weird things in my life but never have I seen one man become two."

"Good question," Yoko muttered rubbing a hand through his hair. He looked tired and Kagome forced back her earlier anger even more. "I'm sorry. It must have been a long day for you two." She yawned cutely and stood up. "Why don't you get some rest? Its safe here so you should be fine. We can talk more in the morning."

"That is very kind of you," Shuichi smiled at her. "By the way, my name is Shuichi Minamino. And his name is Yoko Kurama."

"Shuichi?" Kagome's head tilted to the side. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably from his fan club," Yoko said laughingly and sure enough Kagome's face lit up.

"Hey, that's right!" She turned to Shuichi and tried to look sympathetic as Shuichi blushed. "Did you know that two thirds of my school's population of girls went ga ga over you for four years straight? At the time I had no idea what the hell they were even talking about as I tried not to pay attention to such foolish nonsense. Honestly some people. I'm very sorry you had to go through that...unless of course you liked the attention, but even then I'd still feel sorry for you. Those females were ruthless. How did you ever survive?"

Shuichi had to laugh. "Running, mostly, and hiding."

"Well that sucks!" Kagome burst out. "I would have told them to get a fucking clue, not to mention a life! Why didn't you just kill them all? You're certainly strong enough to do so."

"That's what I wanted to do," Yoko whined. "But he wouldn't let me. He kept saying that it wasn't nice and that they would eventually go away if we ignored them enough."

Kagome shuddered as mental pictures of rallying girls flashed by in her mind. "You should have listened to him, Shuichi," she teased gently. "You might have had some peace once in awhile."

"Not with him in my mind," Shuichi grimaced and Yoko growled as Kagome looked confused. He decided to explain. He didn't know what it was, but he liked listening to Kagome talk. Yoko and Shuichi took turns explaining about their life as two conscious minds in one body. By the time they were coming to the end of their story Kagome had yawned so many times that it was a wonder her jaw hadn't popped off. She, Yoko, and Shuichi sat side by side on Shuichi's bed, backs against the wall, with her in the middle.

Kagome found herself enjoying listening to both kitsune's speak. She found it quite fascinating over how much the two had been through together before and after Yoko's death. She had never heard of dying and coming back in such away though after they explained it, it didn't sound so weird.

It was now 3 in the morning and Kagome was very tired. Her head kept drooping and falling onto Yoko's chest. Of course Yoko didn't mind and simply placed his arm around her shoulders, keeping her from falling all the way down. Kagome tensed at first half expecting him to say or do something perverted and was pleased when he simply lay down on the bed and brought her with him, keeping her close to his body. Kagome enjoyed the gentle touches as Yoko's fingers came up to run through her inky black hair. She had yet to show them her kitsune form, but was too tired to change into it. Instead she curled up even more in Yoko's embrace as he turned slightly to hold her against his chest.

Yoko was enjoying the feel of the warm vixen pressed so firmly against his body. It had been a very long time since he'd been able to curl up with a female and enjoy her presence so much. And this particular one was turning out to be very unique. He didn't much care that Shuichi didn't seem to be moving. He honestly loved Shuichi like a brother which made his thoughts darken for a few moments as he remembered the last person he thought of as a brother. He gave a low whimper picturing his old partner's face and was surprised when Kagome let out her own whine and nudged her face into his neck, burrowing closer as if she could feel him hurting.

"S'ok," she murmured sleepily in his ear. Yoko let out a low purr and relaxed completely as he let sleep invade his senses.

Shuichi was at first a bit nervous about sharing a bed with the woman and Yoko, especially knowing first hand how Yoko tended to be. He tried to move to give them some space when Kagome reached a hand back and tugged on his arm, forcing him to lean over and wrap his arm around her waist. "Stay," she muttered, pulling him even closer.

Shuichi sighed and looked to see Yoko staring at him from behind half closed eyes. Yoko let out a yawn and addressed his once counterpart. "Just stay, Shuichi," he murmured thickly, eyes falling closed again. "For once in your life, let down your modesty code a little bit. You're a kitsune now so act like one."

Shuichi looked at the two cuddling demons in amazement before his eyes drooped in tiredness and Kagome pulled him closer. "All right," he whispered, situating himself behind the vixen and letting his arm tighten around her waist.

Kagome purred happily in her sleep, glad that for once she could sleep without waking up alone, something that she very much hated. "Thank you," she whispered to him before all three kitsunes fell asleep, feeling more content than they had in a very long time.

* * *

So, how was it? Was it a good introduction or not? I couldn't help putting in a fluffy moment at the end simply because I figured they are kitsunes and like to cuddle. Yoko didn't do anything perverted and seriously I'm not going to make him as over the top as other fics are. I seriously don't think anyone has ever come close to getting his true personality down, except for maybe Ryukotsusei, you're the best woman! Anyway I'm not going to make him try to get in her pants 24 seven, but he will make suggestive comments every now and again, since he is a kitsune. For now he's just enyoing being around another member of his race, better yet since it just happens to be a female. And also, the way I look at it Yoko and Shuichi have that sort of brother relationship. They argue just like siblings do and its only natural that Yoko sees it that way after living inside the human body for so long. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh and someone wrote in and asked what mitosis was so I guess I can be nice and tell you, even though you shuold have learned this in school by now. Mitosis is the splitting of cells. They go through a couple phases until the cell eventually splits into two. There is also Meiosis which involves the reproduction process. Anyway there is a lot more stuff I can say about Mitosis but those are the basics...and if I have anything wrong or you want to add something than be my guest.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. Yoko's One Regret

Yay! I found out how to get my files off so you all no longer have to wait for me to update. My dad is a real whizz at computers so he told me I could just copy my files onto a data disc direectly from my computer, so I was able to copy all the missing updates you guys wanted. Now you won't have to wait like another month.

So here you are, here's the first in a long line of updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Yoko's One Regret

Chapter 4

Life was strange. For a kitsune such as himself who had made a living stealing valuables and leading dozens of clans of ruthless bandits, Yoko was sure he'd seen it all. And now look where he was. Lying in a woman's bedroom, with pants on might I add, holding said woman tightly to him while his 'reincarnation' lay draped across her. If this had been some 500 years ago the scene might have looked a bit different, well different if you got rid of everybody's clothes, threw in the smell of sake, and added in a few more naked bodies. And yet, for some reason Yoko was sure he wouldn't have traded this morning for any of those.

Yoko groaned, dragging a hand through his ratty hair and yawned stretching his arms above his head. He couldn't sleep. Despite how he'd reacted to this situation, waking up in your own skin when you'd been living in someone else's for the past couple of decades was not as pleasant as he'd always dreamed. His body felt achy and soar, although that could have been because he'd hit a miko's barrier, courtesy of the miko currently draped over his naked stomach.

Oh if only his comrades could see him now. They would never let him live it down. Well, except for maybe Kuronue. The old bat would have poked fun at him sure, but he ultimately would have been genuinely happy for him. Yoko grimaced and tried to shut out the images of his partner's gruesome death, sitting up and starting slightly when the female body pressed against his own, murmured in her sleep and began purring. Yoko's head tilted to the side and immediately took note of Kagome's hair which lay draped all around them, shadowing her face from his view. He let his eyes travel lightly over the silky strands, admiring the rich blue black color and couldn't help but compare her hair to his best friend's.

Kuronue had hair like that, as dark as the darkest night and as soft as his own silver locks. He'd always wondered why Kuronue kept his hair up when he'd had such fantastic hair. Once he'd begged his friend to leave it down for one day, just one day. Of course Kuronue had never been able to deny Yoko anything when he put on the charm and had agreed to leave his hair down. Yoko had spent the whole day running his hands through his best friend's hair while Kuronue complained yet never bothered to tell him to stop. Yoko sighed sadly, his ears lowering with his depressing thoughts. How he missed his best friend. The bat had been the first and only demon who'd ever gained his full respect and friendship although he'd never once asked for it.

The bat demon had been beautiful, the first time Yoko spotted him. Both demons had been in Reikai attempting to steal the same treasure from the same lord. In those days, escaping into Reikai had been something unheard of. Such a thing was only possible if the demon was truly strong so Yoko had been surprised to come across a young kumouri on one of his heists. Yoko had at first been angry that someone else would dare try to steal anything he considered his and was surprised when the bat demon had offered to leave. Seems Kuronue had been there for the thrill and danger instead of just the treasure. Yoko had surprised himself by asking Kuronue if he wanted to join and both demons had been hooked on each other after that night.

At the time Yoko had relished the thought of finding a friend, though he'd never let Kuronue know just how badly he'd wanted someone to trust and depend on. He'd been a strong kitsune and admitting such a weakness was beneath him. But Kuronue had never once been afraid of him nor treated him as a god as all the others did. Much to his surprise and some ire, Kuronue had always treated Yoko as if he were just your normal bandit.

Yoko had few regrets in his life, but the biggest one was that he never told his partner just how much he meant to him. He'd loved him for so long, as a brother, comrade, and sometimes even a lover. Both demons had indulged themselves in each other's flesh a few times when there were no other warm bodies around. Once again he desperately wished he knew if he'd done the right thing by running away that night. Would Kuronue have lived if Yoko had stayed and attempted to rescue him? Or would they both have fallen? Would it indeed have been better to fall by his friend's side than to go on living those few miserable years when he'd regressed into his spirit form and continued living those last few miserable years in the Reikai before he was struck down?

So deep into his past was he, that he didn't notice as Kagome stirred a bit, eyes fluttering open with alarm until she remembered what had happened the night before and just who was in her bed. She was about to fall back into sleep when she realized Yoko had his eyes open though she couldn't tell what he was staring at. He was just staring straight up towards her ceiling, eyes fogged over in thought. She raised her energy a bit noticing the depressing colors swirling in his aura, wondering who it was he was thinking about.

Well whatever it was must have been bad, for she noticed the pained look in his eyes and couldn't help but tighten her arm and move up a bit. "Are you all right?" She murmured huskily, voice roughened by sleepiness. She must have startled him a bit for he jumped, ears straining and growl rising from his throat. His body relaxed after a few moments and he looked down to see Kagome lift herself onto her elbow and peer curiously at him.

"Sorry," he apologized thickly pulling her close and rubbing his chin upon the crown of her forehead. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she replied, purring happily when he embraced her. She lifted a hand and placed it over top his where it was lying harmlessly across his abs. She kissed his long, slender fingers and gazed at him softly. "What were you thinking about? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Wordlessly he gazed at her, wondering whether he should tell her about Kuronue. On one hand it was still hard for him to talk about his best friend, even to Shuichi who knew all about their relationship. On the other, it might be nice to get it all out there. Maybe for once he'd be able to sleep peacefully without picturing his best friend's anguished face through the thick bamboo poles stuck in various places within his body. _Oh Kuronue, _he thought.

"Kuronue?" She questioned, wondering why that name seemed familiar. She shrugged it off as it appeared she'd startled him. Noticing the conflicting emotions fluttering through Yoko's burnished gold eyes, she set back and allowed him time to speak.

"He was my partner," Yoko told her after what seemed an eternity. Yoko turned on his side a bit to hold her so he could talk face to face and Kagome was struck by how good he looked with the silver moonlight shining across his body. He really was a very attractive man.

"When you were a thief?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Bandit," he corrected her and chuckled when she raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's the difference?" Kagome asked, giggling a little at Yoko's posturing.

"A thief is one who does petty crimes; stealing food, minor valuables, things like that. You don't need a brain to know how to pickpocket or swipe a loaf of bread," Yoko explained as if he were quoting some philosophical nonsense.

"Oh? And you know how to use your brain?" Kagome nudged him playfully snickering when he growled at her playfully. Yoko lifted a hand and brushed her hair off her shoulder twining his fingers through the long, thick strands. Kagome's eyes followed his fingers' path, leaning into Yoko's soft touches. "What kinds of things did you steal?" She asked.

"Hm," Yoko looked thoughtful. "Well most of the time it was cash loads of gold and jewelry, however there were also artifacts which held great power and wealth."

"What did you do with it all?" She asked, watching as his eyes lit up. He obviously must have loved going on adventures every day, breaking into forbidden places and stealing even more forbidden valuables. Yoko was positively glowing as he talked about his days as a bandit. "Did you trade it at market and pawn it off or did you hoard it all in your den somewhere?"

Yoko wondered why she was so curious about his life as a bandit. Shuichi had never seemed to understand just what it was about the danger that got his blood rushing that way. "Why do you want to know?" He finally asked giving her a considering gaze.

She shot him a mischievous grin and Yoko was truck by how foxy she looked. "Maybe I want to know so I can break in and steal it all for myself."

"Why should I tell you then if you're going to steal it from me...not that you'd get very far. My plants would eat you before you even found my home."

She grinned secretively. "Maybe. Besides you're my friend now, right? And friends share with each other. So what's the harm in sharing the wealth?" Kagome wasn't aware how deeply she'd affected Yoko by that last statement. That was until Yoko's eye began to light with a suspicious heat that lit Kagome's body on fire.

She backed away when Yoko got the most seductive look across his face, one remnant of the one Miroku wore right before he said or did something perverted. Only Yoko looked so much better than Miroku and his eyes looked positively sinful as he forced her back against the bed, urging his body to come to rest on top of hers, Shuichi's arm sliding away from her body as he rolled over, leaving Kagome slightly nervous. Yoko's arm slid around Kagome's hips, to boldly display a hand on her right hip, fingers curling into her backside.

"So...you call me friend then, little vixen," Yoko whispered, leaning down and speaking in her ear, nuzzling at the tiny lobe of flesh.

"O-of course," she whispered suddenly quite breathless. Realizing what Yoko was doing to her, Kagome's own kitsune senses began to kick in and Yoko found the tables turned. Now it was he on his back with a slightly snarling demoness leaning over him.

Yoko was shocked, though he didn't show it. He hadn't realized he was dealing with a demoness. He hadn't sensed even an ounce of demon energy within her body. "So...you're a kitsune," Yoko drawled admiring the golden strands showing through. Suddenly Kagome realized what she was doing and backed off, lest Yoko's own senses kick in. Her hair lightened and faded to black and she sighed. "Sorry, I'm not completely in control yet," she apologized. He gave her a curious look and she just shook her head. "I'll tell you later. It's a long story and I don't really feel like going down that road right now." Kagome's eyes grew a bit distant and foggy and Yoko wondered if her wasn't the only one with a bad past.

"It's okay," He answered, tentatively drawing her back into his arms. He almost sighed in relief when she settled back against him, once again splaying an arm across his chest.

"So we've already discovered you're not trying to get me into bed in hopes of spilling all my secrets," Yoko teased after a few moment and Kagome blushed before smacking him lightly. "So why do you really want to know. Most people don't find the life of a thief very interesting."

"Bandit," she corrected him, lips tilting into a teasing smile.

"Bandit," he agreed.

She peered down at him adorably as she tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Why wouldn't I want to know?" Her eyes lit up when she realized what it was he was truly asking. "Look, Yoko. It does not matter to me what you've done with your life. From what you've said about the Makai, it is a dangerous and ruthless place to live. So the way I see it is you either live or die, kill or be killed. You had to survive somehow and it looks like you've managed to do all right for yourself. Why should it matter what you did with your life, as long as you lived it the way you wanted?"

Yoko's jaw just about dropped. He'd never heard anyone speak about his life the way she did. She'd accepted him even knowing all the cruelties he'd faced and the many crimes he'd committed. "No one has ever put it quite like that before," he whispered.

She lost her smile and Yoko wondered if he'd upset her somehow. He was surprised when she apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It really isn't any of my business and I hope you aren't angry with me for butting in."

He smiled, something he hadn't done in quite a long time. "No, it's okay. Its just no one has ever heard about my past without fearing me afterwards. Even Shuichi hasn't been able to handle some of the more atrocious acts of my past." Kagome sighed and looked behind her, spotting his once human counterpart's body lying peacefully on his back.

She couldn't help but smile at the red head, a soft look in her eye. "He must be very strong in order to have seen all your memories without cowering away from himself. Be grateful that he has been able to accept you as you are or else I don't think you would have survived long without losing both your minds."

Yoko couldn't help but agree with her. Although the once human boy, turned demon was still weary of his past, Shuichi had decided to learn from it and continue living in the now, instead of in the past. She turned back to the silver kitsune and lay back down scratching delicately behind his ears, causing him to break out into a rumbling purr. She was about to drift back into sleep before a thought drifted through her mind. "Ne, Yoko," she whispered against his chest.

"Hm?" he murmured, eyes closing sluggishly.

"Someday...will you tell me about your Kuronue, about the one you lost?" She asked softly and Yoko wondered how she'd been able to figure out the friend he'd been thinking about was dead.

"Yes," he answered kissing her forehead gently. "Someday, Kagome. Someday soon."

* * *

There now we have some Yoko/Kagome interaction. I hope you guys liked it. Also I wanted to add in that there is a surprise character who will be coming in, in two more chapters, though you won't recognize him right away. As for the other members of the Reikai Tantei I haven't written them in yet, but they'll be around soon.

I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me, although some of you haven't. And that's okay. I know how crazy I get when a good story I enjoy doesn't get updated. So now all you readers can rest easy cause I'm back again.

Ja ne.

Kura


	5. Abnormal Morning

Yes, yes I'm updating again! I know some of you will be quite surprised. But I already had it typed and ready to go when my computer stopped working. And now that I can post again you can bet I'm going to take that opportunity. So I'd like to thank all of you who have already reviewed. Please do so again.

* * *

Abnormal Morning

Chapter 5

Now when one wakes up in the morning, typically they are expected to be awakened for any number of different reasons, in any number of ways, such as a nearly full grown kitsune kit splashing you with water or some unknown sustenance, while an annoying brother watches and adds in a few sarcastic comments as you slowly wipe the freezing liquid from your curling hair.

Or if you do not live in a house filled to the capacity with kitsune at the moment, you may be woken up by a softer approach, such as a mother gently brushing your shoulder and proclaiming it time for breakfast. Of course this situation is just as worse if not more so than the previous situation because now you may feel extremely guilty when you see the soft encouraging smile on your mother's face. This means you **have **to get up or risk hurting the mother who raised you until you started hating her as a teenager and then loved her when she comforted you after your first major break up with the guy you absolutely swore you were in love with. From that point on she was your best friend and you never gave her any trouble again...yeah...right.

Or if your morning really wanted to get on your nerves, you might wake up to the god awful sound of those damn birds outside your window, who's only goal in life is to be sure you wake up way before a 'normal' hour.

Kagome was one such person and would expect to be woken up by any of those previous ways mentioned. If this were a typical day, the birds would wake her up first, causing the lazy vixen to throw a pillow or a case of pencils at the window in hopes that the birds will just go away and leave her alone. Once it becomes clear the birds aren't moving, Kagome will _calmly_ crawl back into bed and grumble a bit while placing a pillow over top her face in hopes of suffocating herself back to sleep to drown out the cheerful, nauseating calls. She may sleep for another hour or so or perhaps five minutes. We will never know how long she sleeps for, for the next thing she feels is the gentle touch on her arm, a hand taking away the warm smothering pillow and a voice telling her that she must get up for breakfast.

Kagome will open her eyes and give her mother the puppy, or rather kit, eyes to which her mother will sigh, pet her ears, and tell her five more minutes. And with a blissful smile, Kagome will fall back on her pillow and smile as sleep once again invades her senses...only to be jerked into consciousness once again by a fat kitsune landing directly on her stomach, thus ending the whole ritual of 'morning', unless you wanted to add in the chase, the capture, and the victory, but that's a story for another day. (See previous day for example).

However, this was not a typical morning for Kagome Higurashi. For you see while the vixen slept peacefully in her bed, she was joined by not one, but two kitsunes that were not of her own family. One, a silver kitsune named Yoko, lay directly on his back, clutching the dark haired vixen to his chest, every once in awhile twitching one of his silky ears in his sleep. Kagome lay draped across the kitsune's naked chest, arms wrapped tightly around his smooth waist and hips. Behind the sleeping vixen lay a red haired version of the silver man she was so lovingly lying on. His arms were wrapped loosely around the sleeping woman's slim waist, clutching her tightly against an equally smooth chest. His face was relaxed and his breathing was even as he embraced the black haired woman to him.

The red haired man was the first to awaken, though he never let on. His emerald eyes blinked open to view strangely familiar surroundings and it only took a few seconds for the reality of his situation to set in. He blushed a bit when he realized he was holding a woman very close and had apparently stayed that way the whole night. And yet, Shuichi found that he didn't have the motivation to move away from the beautiful woman wrapped in his arms. Shuichi lifted up on one elbow and leaned over her, wanting to see her face again.

Her eyes were closed and her hair fell delicately along her brow so he raised his right arm gently and brushed the inky strands away, feeling the smooth soft skin underneath his finger tips. She was a very pretty woman, one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Of course he'd always spent his younger years running away and dodging his scary fan club to pay much attention to a female. He'd rather cut off all his hair than deal with those wack jobs. Shuichi tilted his head to the side wondering if he would have run away if he'd met her all those years ago when he was attending High School. Just looking at her screamed trouble and yet he knew he'd have been drawn to her the moment he saw her.

She had that kind feeling that automatically set your soul free. Absently he ran a hand through her lush locks, loving the way the strands slid easily through his fingers. He jumped, startled a bit when another hand reached up and joined with his, halting his movements. Shuichi examined the long, smooth fingers and deadly nails, eyes sliding up the arm until they landed on the beautiful man studying him beneath heavy lids.

Shuichi lifted an eyebrow in question, while examining the demon who had up until recently inhabited his body. He'd never seen his counterpart up close before, simply because he was always in the background when Yoko came forth. Of course he knew what his demon body looked like from Yoko's many memories, but it was a bit startling to wake up face to face with 'your' body.

Yoko had an amused glint in his eyes and Shuichi wondered what he found so amusing. So he asked. "What?"

Yoko chuckled pulling the woman close to him and trailing his eyes off the vixen and onto his red headed counterpart. "I was just wondering how long you were going to keep staring at me. I didn't know I interested you this much, Shuichi."

Shuichi rolled his eyes and drew away slightly. Yoko would always be Yoko. "Don't flatter yourself, Yoko. There are already too many who stoke your ego. You don't need me to do that for you."

Yoko lost his smirk and growled, though his eyes still shown with amusement. Both boys were caught off guard when Kagome suddenly moved and started purring in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath. Once again Shuichi found himself running his eyes over the sleeping female, although this time something seemed to be changing. "What the-." Kagome's hair had begun lightening in color and ears seemed to be popping out of her head.

Both kitsunes watched in awe as Kagome's hair turned a bright gold color and streaked with silver and ears began to appear from out of nowhere. Shuichi blushed when he felt something begin crawling up his lap and realized that Kagome had sprouted a tail.

Curiously and under Yoko's watchful eye, Shuichi drew up the covers a bit and peered downwards. Yep, it was official. Kagome had a tail.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," Shuichi commented dryly, though his kitsune sensors were on high alert as her scent washed over him completely. "Do you think Kagome forgot to mention something?" He was a bit curious as to why Yoko was taking this so well. "And why are you being so calm about this?"

"Well," Yoko started after spotting the question forming in Shuichi's mind. "I thought I'd sensed other demons here, as well as those two younger boys from last night. So it really isn't all that surprising that she's a demon, a kitsune even." Then he smirked. "Besides. I found out last night."

"Last night?" Shuichi growled a bit suspiciously. "What happened like last night?"

Yoko rolled his eyes. "Nothing like_ that_ I assure you." Yoko grinned. "But aren't we lucky? We have ourselves a true vixen."

"Mm, who's lucky?" Kagome muttered, eyes fluttering open lashes brushing delicately against her cheeks. She smiled as she spotted Yoko and Shuichi staring down at her.

"Why, pretty vixen, my 'brother' and I were just wondering why you hadn't bothered to explain about your little secret?"

_Secret? _Kagome thought, before sitting up roughly, startling Yoko so that he nearly fell off the bed. Shuichi had backed away at her sudden movement and was half sitting half lying against the wall. "What secret?" Kagome growled, wondering which secrets her brother and kit had exposed to these two demons. "If Souta and Shippo told you any of my secrets while I'll-." Kagome went on for about five minutes causing Shuichi's head to spin and Yoko's ears to lay flat across his skull as they listened to Kagome's threats about how she was going to take revenge upon certain members of her family. Her threats were so original and scary that Yoko couldn't help but wish he'd known her back in the early days. He might have recruited her to be his second instead of that fool, Yomi. She was certainly creative with her threats.

Shuichi was struck dumb as he moved as far away from her as he could without offending her.

Kagome was so stuck on her little 'speech' that she didn't notice her bedroom door opening and closing as her mother stepped into the room just in time to hear the last of her rant. Kagome's mother viewed the scene, spotting the two kitsunes from the night before a bit too close to her daughter for her taste, yet she knew her Kagome better than that. She knew her daughter would never _sleep_ with a man, much less two, without loving him or them both. She'd learned much about kitsunes after her daughter and son's transformation and knew that they were part of a race the thrived on physical contact. And her daughter was a true cuddler.

She shook her head at her ranting daughter noticing the looks of awe that crossed both demons' faces after each and every threat was expelled from the girl's loud mouth. She sighed and held a finger to her mouth, eyes twinkling merrily as Yoko backed away from the bed and stood up.

"Oh, Souta, Shippo, I think your sister is stuck in 'rant' mode again," Kun-loon called softly over her shoulder and a minutes later a black haired boy stepped through the door and surveyed the scene with laughing eyes.

The silver kitsune was standing across the room and watching curiously as his sister continued talking. He felt a bit sorry for the ruby-haired boy since he'd been unable to escape Kagome's onslaught of words. Souta felt Shippo come up behind him and peer curiously into the room. "So sad," Souta commented to his best friend and nephew.

He could almost feel Shippo's excited grin as he whispered back, "Too bad."

Both boys exchanged glances with each other before darting into the room and jumping on top of Kagome, thus startling the poor vixen she nearly burst everyone's ear drums when she screamed. Poor Shuichi couldn't escape as he was backed against the wall and prayed to whatever god he could, that he would make it out alive. Kagome had immediately caught both younger kits and pulled them back onto the bed when they tried to flee, thus starting yet another tickle war. Shuichi was startled when he felt a soft body land on top of him and even softer fingers begin traveling down his sides to trace lightly over his skin.

"Come on, Shuichi," he felt Kagome whisper in his ear playfully, scratching one of them and tickling his ribs. "You don't have to look so petrified." She was perched on top of him, legs folded neatly under her as she pinned his arms playfully to the bed. Shuichi couldn't help but find her utterly adorable even though his body was experiencing some strange reactions to her closeness. He found himself grinning back at her and quickly reversed their positions, surprising Kagome and even Yoko who had been watching the scene through laughing eyes. Kagome lay underneath him giggling as Shuichi leaned down and began tickling her ribs ruthlessly, laughing when the vixen burst into laughter. "All right!" He heard the tan-colored boy call. "Pile on Kagome and red!"

All at once Shuichi was lying flat on top of the vixen, laughing and choking as Shippo and Souta jumped on his back. "Urg," Kagome huffed from underneath Shuichi's body, trying to dislodge all three bodies. Shuichi looked up and out amidst the flailing bodies noticing Yoko was laughing gaily at the scene. "Hey, Kagome," he suddenly leaned down and whispered. He felt a tiny chill sweep through her body and felt a bit of pride that he'd managed to affect her. Her wide silver blue eyes were staring at him curiously as he grinned mischievously. "Yoko looks a bit left out, doesn't he?" Kagome turned her head and noticed Yoko watching with amusement and quickly agreed with Shuichi.

"Why it appears he is," Kagome commented, smiling back. "Why don't we 'invite' him to join in?"

Yoko watched as Shuichi leaned over the beautiful vixen wondering what they were planning. He noted the way they were speaking very quietly and the small furtive glances in his direction. His eyes widened as he immediately realized they were planning something that involved him. But it was too late for our gorgeous silver haired kitsune for he soon found himself dragged into the fray as well, as both Shuichi and Kagome shot up off the bed, knocking both Shippo and Souta on their asses. They moved in a blur and before he could move, both Shuichi and Kagome had jumped on top of him, bringing him flat against the soft bed and temporarily knocking the wind out of him.

His eyes opened to find Kagome grinning down at him with Shuichi leaning over her shoulder. "It appears we have captured a prisoner, Shuichi darling. Whatever should we do with him?" Kagome drawled leaning down and nuzzling her face along Yoko's neck line and shoulder area. She was delighted when Yoko's muscles flexed underneath her touch and his breathing increased.

"Maybe we should make him our slave for all eternity," Shuichi suggested playfully. "He looks like he'd be good at taking orders."

"Hey!" Yoko cried, getting into the fun as well. "You haven't won yet!"

"Oh," Kagome whined pathetically, ears lying flat against her skull. "You don't want to be my slave, little Yoko?" She whispered leaning down and nibbling on his soft, fuzzy ears. She smiled as his eyes glazed a bit, though he refused to give into his bodies wishes. "I'll be sure to treat you...very nicely," she purred dragging a sharp nail up his nude stomach. Yoko couldn't help releasing a whimper, a bit embarrassed that she'd managed to affect him so much already. Come on, he was Yoko Kurama. Weren't their roles supposed to be in reverse.

"Oh dear," Kagome whined playfully. "It looks as if our prisoner does not like us."

Suddenly Yoko growled and switched their positions before she could move away. Growling playfully he leaned down and met her eyes, keeping his mouth inches away from her. "Now who told you I didn't like you, my vixen. Maybe I want to be your slave," he whispered in her golden ear. "Or is it that you want to be my slave, to be at my every command?" He pecked her on the lips teasingly and backed away quickly as she froze and a blush traveled through her whole body.

"Hey what about me?" Shuichi chimed in and this time leaned over Yoko's shoulder. "Why can't she be my slave?"

Yoko was inwardly pleased that his counterpart was letting go of his tight control, enough to have real fun that is. When he was within Shuichi's body, Kurama had maintained a very recluse attitude and hardly went anywhere besides the occasion outing with Yusuke and Hiei. Kurama spent the vast majority around his mother or hiding in the park amidst an array of specially designed flowers. So he was relieved to see that Shuichi could let go enough to realize there was more to life than what he currently knew.

Yoko shot his brother an amused glance and called over his shoulder. "Very well, Shuichi, you may have a piece of her. We will share her equally among us."

"Hey," Kagome protested weakly. "You mean you're not going to fight over me to the death so that I can choose the strongest mate?" She was teasing although the boys didn't need to know that her words were a bit serious. She didn't want anyone fighting over her and was surprised Yoko and Shuichi already weren't. It's not that she was particularly vain, its just that the few demons she'd met, even her human friends, had fought over her. Inuyasha was the worst, then came Kouga, even though she'd tried to make it clear she was only interested in being his friend. It didn't matter whether she thought of either demon as a friend, both had somehow got it in their heads that they wanted her and were determined to own her, body and soul. Well maybe not Inuyasha. He was just the jealous type and didn't want his toy shard detector taken away from him.

"Of course not," Shuichi answered.

"Yeah, wench," Yoko teased. "Why would we want to fight over you anyway? I'm beautiful enough as it is. You would just cramp my style."

"Oh, kami," Shuichi groaned drawing a confused glance from Kagome. "There he goes off on into the little world of his, making his head even bigger than it already is." Kagome and Shuichi collapsed into giggles at the pouting look on Yoko's face.

"Aw, don't cry," Kagome whispered in his ear, drawing him close for a hug. "I think you're beautiful, Yoko."

Suddenly she released him, pushing him onto the floor. When Yoko looked up Kagome had climbed into a blushing Shuichi's lap and was gripping in a very tight hug. "But you see, my Shuichi is just as beautiful as you. How am I to choose between you, my Shuichi, and..." She paused drawing some raised eyebrows. She lifted a hand in a stage whisper. "Myself."

Yoko grinned while Kagome was reduced to giggles again. She fell back on the bed, crushing Shuichi a bit, though if he were being really honest, he would say she could do it anytime she felt like it. They lay there peacefully for a few more minutes until Kagome realized her mom, brother, and son had left. She tilted her head to the side and noticed golden hair brushing against her face. All at once the proverbial lightbulb lit up and she instantly knew what secret Yoko was talking about.

"Well come now, kits, we have to get up now." She lifted her nose in the air smelling breakfast cooling down. "I can smell eggs and bacon, yummy."

"Well," Shuichi started to protest. "I really must get back to my moth-." Shuichi paled and Kagome turned a confused eye towards Yoko who was staring at Shuichi with an encouraging glance. Shuichi dropped his head into his hands and moaned. "What am I going to tell her? I can't go to her looking like this." All at once Kagome understood the problem.

Wordlessly and after exchanging glances with Yoko, she drew Shuichi into her arms. "It's okay, Shuichi. You were going to have to tell her about you two someday. She has a right to know, you know? Besides if she doesn't accept you for who you are, then she doesn't deserve you. I mean come on, did you see my mom running in fear? She loves me and she's never once been afraid of me or Souta or Shippo."

"Your mother's not a kitsune either?" Yoko questioned darkly, eyes narrowed, wondering how that happened. Though he supposed Kagome and her brother could have been adopted. Noticing how Kagome froze up, Yoko lost his hard glare and just continued staring curiously at her. She turned her head and met his wild eyes. "I'll tell you later, but no my mom's not a kitsune. It is a very long story and I promise I will tell you, but for now I really think we should get up. And Shuichi if you're really afraid of facing your mother, I can teach you a spell that can hide all traces of your demon energy. That way you can talk with her as you always do before actually showing her."

"Well...okay," Shuichi replied softly, knowing that today was going to be very hard on his emotions.

"So get up you two. We'll go have some breakfast and then I'll take Yoko shopping. After that we can go with you to speak to your mother."

"Shopping?" Two voice chimed in, one in interest, the other with wariness. "Are you serious?" Shuichi asked dryly. "You want to take a thief shopping?"

Kagome laughed. "You'll behave, won't you?" She smirked at Yoko. "Besides I really don't think you want to take him home nude. Your mother might get more surprises than you intended to show her." She laughed while Yoko cackled madly at Shuichi's red face.

"How could you ever doubt?" Yoko asked, innocence stretched all throughout his face. "Though are you sure you want to cover up this body?" His eyes practically burned into Kagome's as her face lit up with flames and it was Shuichi's turn to laugh at her expense.

Kagome recovered and got up, winking at Shuichi as she sat on a startled Yoko, straddling his hips, facing him. Automatically she felt his arms tighten on her thighs, fingers moving a bit over her delicate skin. She leaned in and gently nibbled on his chin then kissed it, peering deeply into his golden eyes, wondering what kind of secrets and knowledge he had buried deep within him. Yoko really was a gorgeous creature, it was a wonder he didn't have a mate yet. With his heavenly body and long silver hair and ears, Yoko really appeared to be a god. Now she really hoped he didn't have mate. He had no mark on his skin and no trace of a reoccurring female in his scent.

Kagome jumped when she realized she'd forgotten what she was going to tease him about. So caught up in gazing at him was she that she didn't see him move as his lips were suddenly upon her own.

* * *

Wahahahahaha I hope I'm evil now. Now you have to wait another chapter to find out what happens? Will Yoko kiss his vixen? Will she kiss him back? Or will there be an inevitable interruption? Guess you'll have to keep reading. And for the next chapter I would really love to have a lot of reviews. So please write in and tell me how you feel...maybe a bit jipped that you don't get to see Yoko and Kagome kiss? I will never know unless you tell me.

Ja ne.

Kura


	6. Trouble At Home

Yay! I've finally updated! At least you know I'm still alive, ne? Anyway this is a sort of surprise, though I have to admit I probably could have had it up earlier, seeing as I only had to go back and tweak a few things. The plot begins in this chapter, though, as you'll see yet another side to our charming vixen.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Trouble At Home

Yoko couldn't help it, he truly couldn't. Practically the entire night and all of this morning she'd been within arms reach, taunting him with her glorious body and heavenly scent. When she'd been teased him earlier it had taken nearly everything he had just to hold himself back from pouncing on her and dragging her off to one of his old caves for a good rutting with her. And as it was, it had been such a long, long time since he'd been with a lover. When he was trapped inside Shuichi's human body, the human had never once allowed himself to indulge in the flesh of a woman, although Yoko had to say he couldn't blame his counterpart one bit. The humans of this realm were petty and weak, nothing like they were hundreds of years ago when they worked the lands themselves and walked to get to wherever they needed to go. No, even the women couldn't hold a candle to even some of the whores in the Makai. And Yoko never dallied with whores, maybe a few barmaids once in awhile, but never a whore. His standards were even higher than Shuichi's. And he always made damn sure the female was just as beautiful as he himself, the narcissist in him never failing.

He'd gone into heat plenty of times in his human body, however, and at times it was even worse than his demon form since he had no way of taking care of the, uh, problem. Instead, he'd been forced to hole up in Shuichi's room, almost like a double prison since he was already trapped in one space. But he'd forced himself to stay within the confines of their bedroom, thus he end up mating with the first pair of legs that came along. And he did not want to wake up and find out he'd mated with anyone ugly, or anyone at all for that matter.

Except now that he had his own body to contend with, the feeling rushing through him were enough to send hi energy singing. It was higher than he'd ever felt before, aching for just one taste of the pliant vixen within his grasp. And his body was straining to feel the touch of another beneath his questing fingers. So he really couldn't help leaning forward and forcing his mouth passionately against the vixen in his arms, eyes staying open so he could watch her white skin heat with passion and desire.

Kagome didn't know what happened. One moment she was staring down at the beautiful, elegant male and now the next here he was kissing the life out of her. His arms were wrapped solely around her waist anchoring her upper body against his chest, mouth slanting deliciously over her own. His lips moved and his tongue darted across her sealed lips. She moaned when the twisting appendage swirled insistently upon the seal of her lips and she found herself hesitating only briefly before allowing his delicious tongue into her cavern.

Suddenly alarms blazed from all around her and, amazingly enough, they did not come from the alarms in her head. Kagome jumped at the sound, scooting away from Yoko in her haste, crying out from the searing pain in her skull as a blaring alarm shook the house.

"What the hell is that?" Yoko growled loudly, though no one heard him over the hell sound, while Shuichi cringed in pain on the bed, afraid his ears would begin to bleed.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she jumped to her feet, her kiss with Yoko already put to the back of her mind. "Shield, open!" She barked and immediately the siren stopped and a large flat screen appeared out of nowhere, flashing black and white a few times before settling. Suddenly Kagome's room was transformed in the blink of an eye, much to the amazement of her two guests. Her walls began flipping around and suddenly her room was transfixed to look like a central command center. There were televisions every where with computers whirring and printers printing out some kind of information. Kagome dashed over to the far wall, where her bed used to be, and released a panel containing a small, black keyboard. Her tiny nails began clicking away as she hurriedly typed in her password.

Still on the floor and clutching desperately at the agony in his ears, Yoko sat transfixed as everything went down. His frantic mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to decide if what he was seeing was in fact real, or just some crazy dream. Either way, someone up there must be laughing at all the lunacy.

Shuichi, however shocked he was, was amazed by how much technology and thought was placed into this room and he found himself wondering if there was more to Kagome than he ever thought possible. She was obviously into something major, seeing how frantic she was. Whatever it was that had her so spooked must have been great indeed. Oddly enough, his kitsune blood seemed to be reacting to all the excitement as he could feel his body tighten with tension.

"Come on, come on," Kagome chanted as she went through every scene on every television until her eyes landed on a channel depicting a large burning building, ablaze with blue and orange flames. Her eyes widened and she muttered a, "Holy shit!" under her breath, eyes wide in fear and denial. This couldn't be happening.

"What the fuck!" She cried, bringing up the screen and both Yoko and Shuichi were shocked to see a mansion with black smoke pooling from all directions. There were people streaming from the house, some covered in completely in smoke and ash, while others were still trying to finagle their way to safety. Kagome's face was a perfect blend of horror and anger as she growled angrily, pounding her fists heavily on a desk top.

"Kagome, what's going-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Souta screamed as he ran into the room and caught sight of the burning building. Souta was in his kitsune form as well and he immediately sat down in a chair that appeared out of nowhere, a serious look which didn't seem right coming from someone who had recently been laughing and having a grand time. "Souta, call everyone and get them down there. Try to find out who's trapped inside! Hurry!" She demanded and he scrambled to do what his sister asked, pulling out a pair of headphones from the wall and calling various people, shouting orders at them to get to the scene to search for any wounded and find out any information they could find.

"Shippo, call Nikoma, get him on the line!" Kagome growled, sensing, rather than seeing her son come flying into the room to her son as he too sat down and did as told. "Tell him to get his ass down there and to call me as soon as he's there. I want to know what the hell is going on and who set fire to my house."

Shippo nodded and placed the call while Kagome tried to calm down, pacing the room frantically. This couldn't be happening. How had someone learned of that location? Her summer home, located just a few miles from here was not a place well known to just anyone. She never told anyone she didn't trust about this house, for it contained some very pricy secrets anyone would kill to get their hands on. But she didn't understand. She told no one she didn't trust about this house, so that would mean either there was a spy or...and Kagome's eyes narrowed in stony anger...someone betrayed her. And betrayal was not something that sat well with our fair vixen.

"Oh Inari-sama, what the hell is happening?" She whimpered to herself jumping about a mile when Shuichi came out of nowhere and tried to touch her shoulder in a comforting manner. He didn't know what was going on, but figured she needed to be calm and level headed.

"Kagome, are you okay? What's going on? What is all this?" He asked gently, trying to calm the panicky demoness.

"Don't touch me!" She cried startling him, swiping at his hand, just missing him as he jerked his fingers away. She immediately felt guilty as she saw the hurt look flash in his pretty green eyes. Her own eyes softened and she took his hand, kissing his knuckles apologetically. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, Shuichi."

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Shuichi asked, smiling at her in forgiveness.

Yoko went to open his mouth and add in his own questions and concerns, but was cut off when a man's face suddenly appeared on one of the television screens. He was standing in front of the burning mansion; eyes looked very sad and tired. Despite his haggard look, the man was still very attractive and looked vaguely familiar. The man had shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes and right now he looked ten times older than he probably was. He was wearing a dark blue bandana around his forehead and was staring somewhat sadly at Kagome, who raced over to the screen and plopped down on the floor, opening up the line Shippo had accessed. Kagome was relieved to see her second in command safe and in one piece. She'd been afraid he was at the mansion when it caught fire.

"Hello Kagome," he greeted her emotionlessly, though his voice was tinged with empathy and respect.

"Nikoma what happened?" She questioned him, relief filtering in her voice that he wasn't injured. "Are you all right? Do you know what's going on? You're not injured in any way, are you, Niko-kun?"

Nikoma looked stressed as he bit his lip and his blue eyes went colder than ice and harder than steel. "It's bad, Kagome," he told her seriously. "I just talked to Toki."

"She was there? Is she hurt?" Kagome gasped out, biting at her claws anxiously.

Nikoma smiled faintly. Even in the midst of a crisis Kagome always thought of others first. "She's fine, Kagome-chan. She managed to get herself and a few others out rather quickly. No one is injured; however there are a few of us unaccounted for."

"Who's missing?" Kagome asked him, mind whirling over the new facts.

"Mika, Toma, Lila, and Satoshi," Nikoma answered matter-of-factly.

"And you're sure they aren't just trapped inside somewhere?"

"Yes. Neither Toki nor I can feel their energy and you would have known instantly if they had died," he replied calmly.

Kagome nodded, thoughtfully. It was true. All the servants who worked under her were branded with a special tattoo, tying them to her for safety measures. "But what I don't get is why anyone would set fire to the house in the first place," Kagome murmured thoughtfully. She shook her head. It had been a long time since she'd had any problems in her life. Ever since she stopped traveling to the Feudal Era things had been quite quiet. "Why didn't they just steal what was inside and make their getaway. We never would have known, at least until a couple weeks when we would take inventory.

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her golden, silver streaked hair, lifting the strands and staring at them blankly. The tips of her ears were a bit floppy with her sudden depression and loss of energy.

Kagome and Nikoma stayed were silent for a few moments, while Yoko and Shuichi were still confused. Both were sitting on the floor behind her, though neither voiced their thoughts at this moment, giving Kagome space enough to think.

"You're right, Nikoma, this _is_ bad," Kagome suddenly whispered and Nikoma gulped before nodding.

"I think there was a leak, Kagome," he answered her honestly. "I have no idea how someone found out about Home, but rest assured I am going to get to the bottom of all this."

Kagome growled viciously, mentally agreeing, and her fangs lengthened as her thoughts took a darker spin. Someone had betrayed her which meant some of her secrets would be exposed. If anyone ever found out she was the priestess who carried the Shikon no Tama and that there was a whole lot more demons living in human world than even Reikai knew about, she could be in serious trouble. "You do realize Sesshomaru is going to freak, don't you?" She commented dryly, trying to ease some tension to her suddenly stiff shoulders.

Nikoma smirked ruefully, eyes lighting up a bit, while Yoko swore up and down the man's eyes looked very familiar. "I'm sure you can handle that old dog."

"Old dog, am I?" A low, commanding voice spoke from somewhere in the background. Kagome couldn't hold back the slight giggle as Nikoma paled instantly, eyes widening with shock.

"Uh, er, Sesshomaru-sama," Her partner squeaked and turned helpless eyes towards the screen. "Help, Kagome! He's going to get me."

"Sorry Nikoma," Kagome giggled spotting the flash of silver behind her friend. "You should know never to insult Sesshomaru. I'm the only one who can get away with that, besides Rin-chan of course."

"Kagome, you're such a bitch," Nikoma growled at her and she just continued laughing.

"That's vixen," she corrected smartly. "I am not a dog like Fluffy."

"Kagome!" She heard Sesshomaru growl.

"Yes, Fluffy, something the matter?"

Kagome couldn't see him but she knew he was probably grumbling under his breath about her lack of respect. After a few moments, the reality of the situation crashed down on her again and her eyes turned serious. "I'm going to send Shippo and Souta down to help you with the others. Try to keep everyone calm and in order. Tell everyone there's an emergency meeting tonight," she told them both. Kagome's eyes shown with worry as she gazed at Nikoma.

"Don't worry," Nikoma tried to placate her as he spotted the worry in his friend's eyes. "After tonight, I'll 'disappear' for awhile and go into hiding. When I find anything out I'll contact you and let you know. I'll be in touch." The screen went blank and Kagome sat down heavily on the floor, suddenly bereft of all energy. She lay down on her back and closed her eyes as all the fight just seemed to expel from her body.

That's when she finally remembered about her two kitsune guests and her eyes flew open only to find Yoko's golden eyes bearing down upon her as he crouched low beside her sprawled form. He was staring imploringly at her, eyes serious, no doubt curious to know what that was all about.

"You all right?" he asked gently, rubbing her shoulders when she sat up.

"I'll be fine," she sighed and fought the urge to purr from the gentle press of his long, limber fingers. But she couldn't indulge in the pretty kitsune at the moment as there were more important things on her schedule. "Though I'm sure you'll want to know what that was all about."

Two dead-panned faces were her only response and she sighed again, rolling her eyes. "Okay, before I tell you anything I want you two to get up, take a shower, and then meet me in the kitchen. What I'm going to tell you is a very long story so you'll need to be alert enough to withstand the whole thing." Kagome stood up, offering Yoko a hand up off the floor. He took it and allowed her to pull him gracefully to his feet. Kagome pulled Shuichi off the bed as well and then proceeded to show them where the bathroom was, grabbing some towels and spare clothes from Souta's room along the way.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it," she told them softly and began walking away. She made it barely a foot before she heard Yoko call out to her.

"You mean you're not going to be nice and help us clean our wounds?" He teased her, wanting to see some of the sparkle in her eye's return. In wouldn't do to have her so sad, for happiness really became her.

Kagome turned back and shot a seductive look over her shoulder while meeting eyes with Shuichi, winking at him and totally making him blush. "Ask me later and I might consider it."

She left both kitsunes standing alone, very amused and aroused, in her bedroom, one smirking mischievously and the other smirking, yet trying to hide his blush from his once counterpart. The last thing she heard was Shuichi, complaining that Yoko had kissed her and Yoko's rumbling laughter, trailing after her in response.

* * *

And that's it! I do hope you all enjoyed that, especially since I added in some serious moments, as well as kissing and fluff, all the things that go along with a great fiction story, in my opinion. Anyway, please, please, please, read and review! I'm still working on Knight of Kagome's Heart, so I can't tell you when it will be updated, just that its the next story on the agenda to update.Thank you to all my truly wonderful reviewers. I have so many that I've come to know with joy each and every time you review one of my stories. It fills me with such gladness. You know I write for myself, as well as for all you wonderful readers, especially my good friend, Kage! Props to you for aiding me in so many decisions!

Ja ne

Kura


	7. Surprises of all Kinds

Hi, guys! I'm updating again. thank you all for waiting patiently, though some of you were more patient then others. This chapter is exceptionally long to make up for my long absense and I do hope it makes up for my disappearance. As it is, I'm still working on a few more of my stories, so maybe you guys will get lucky and I'll have another story updated this week. Anyway, a few things about this chapter before you read on. I did not put in Kagome's whole speech about the past. Most of you know her story by now so I thought it was probably unneeded and unnecessary to write. The only things you really needed to know is what she does now. This chapter should give you some indication of what she does for Sesshomaru and the 'organization' she is a part of. If you're still confused by what she does, I'll leave a brief note at the bottom and hope you understand what I'm trying to say. Anyway, I think that's all for now. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH and I don't own the rights to discovering Mitosis.

* * *

Surprises of all Kinds 

Chapter 7

Someone twitched.

And then that someone sneezed...hard

And somehow that same someone knew somebody was talking shit about her...probably that no good hanyou in the past. She must remind herself to sit him a few times later...when she found the time to go back and visit that is.

Two pairs of eyes remained unblinking, one staring at her with confusion and awe, and the other in what appeared to be disbelief. Was it ironic that the one who displayed such a disheartening look was also the same one who had until recently been dead and living in the body of a human?

A third body cringed away from the strange looks she was receiving and turned to stare at the wall, determined to ignore them as long as they sat there looking like statues.

Soon, along with stunned silence, snoring filled the room and the miko inwardly cursed her son and brother for having the attention spans of three-year olds and leaving her to deal with the consequences of revealing herself to two strange demons. Darn, she should have had Shippo and Souta tell the story instead so she didn't have to sit here for so long until her words digested enough for one of the other kitsunes to speak. Honestly, why was it so hard to believe she was a time traveler who just so happened to be a miko slash kitsune, one of the rarest breeds alive, and one who also happened to run a not so legal organization that actually aided demons in making their home in the human world. I mean you would think the thief would have been at least a bit less skeptical. Damn her for leading such a stupid life.

Realizing that her palms were beginning to sweat, the elegant priestess sat up straighter and tried to appear as if she didn't feel the weighty looks upon her person. Feeling brave and calm once more the priestess dared a look around the table, slouching low in her seat when she felt two pairs of eyes glaring back at her as if the were refuting everything she'd just told them. She could practically feel their eyes searching her soul, the heat and curiosity enough to make any girl's brain feel as if an anvil were being unloaded on it.

"Er, so are we done now? Okay, hahaha," Kagome giggled almost hysterically and went to get out of her chair when a clawed hand reached up and restrained her from running out of the room and hiding herself under the first rock she found.

Across from her Shuichi had his head bowed in thought, his chin braced upon his delicate fingers in a seemingly carefree position. But only the telltale sign of the tenseness in his frame and the blank, thoughtful look in his eyes gave way to the anxiety he had to be feeling over learning that time travel truly was possible.

"Okay," Yoko finally cleared his throat, tugging the woman's hand until she sat down again. "So let me get this straight. You," he pointed to Kagome, "are a kitsune who was born human and had the Shikon no Tama in your body until you were 15 and had it ripped away by a centipede wench from the past, who later pointed you directly to the God Tree, the same one currently standing outside your window today, one which used to hold a boy with puppy ears and bears the name of female dog demon, who turned out to be a hanyou that was thought to have killed the priestess Kikyo more than 5oo years ago." Kagome was about to open her mouth and interrupt at the derogative way he said Inuyasha's name when the beautiful male held up a hand and shushed her, thus pissing her off in the process but effectively keeping her from spouting any and all curse words she currently wished to call him.

"And after that, you and said hanyou set out on a journey, one in which you ran into such allies as a kit, who by default later became your adopted son and now lives with you to this day, a monk, a slayer, a wolf prince, a western lord, and a multitude of bad guys that later became fish meet because of your arrow. You later came back here and were found by the cruel-hearted, but slightly reformed Lord of the West who claimed you as his sister and brought you into his company, thus making you head of Demon International Affairs, which effectively means you have any and all right to allow all manner of demons to bypass the Kekaii barrier just by your word alone, am I correct? You also claim to have gone on missions to rescue and liberate any type of material and weaponry from any one Sesshomaru deems unworthy of owning such things, something that effectively sounds like a pretty form of thievery to me."

Once again Yoko cut off whatever comment Kagome was going to make, tweaking her lips closed with two of his fingers and removing them when she tried to annoy him by slobbering all over said restraining fingers, but only succeeded in turning him on when she accidentally nibbled them. He ignored her for now and lifted a finger to his own lips, strangely reminding Kagome of a Greek statue aptly named 'The thinker' by the artist Renoir. "I believe that is all...unless you want to add in the fact that you currently are now one of the rarest breeds of kitsune thanks to a previously dead miko who thought you deserved a 'reward' for all your 'good deeds'. Did I get it all?"

"Thank you, Yoko, for that entirely brief, not to mention emotionally lacking, rendition of a very emotionally rendering period of time in my life," Kagome commented dryly. "But," she paused and wiggled her eyebrows at Shuichi mischievously. "I think you missed something."

"Really?" Yoko frowned. "I was sure I-."

The poor silver kitsune, who most surely deserved it, didn't even have time to blink before the cup of ice cold water turned over his head and effectively soaked his hair. He was only dimly aware of Shuichi and Kagome laughing their heads off, and he was pretty sure he wanted to help the departure of said heads in that moment, as he growled and brushed his wet bangs off his forehead, turning his nose up at the both of then, but not able to hide the amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that at such a young age, Kagome," Shuichi told her after his chuckles ceased and she was still recovering from her own laughing bout. The girl had started trying to help Yoko dry his bangs, both kitsunes smoothing the delicate strands between them. "But I am impressed that you were able to survive in such a bloody time period for so long. You should be proud of your accomplishments."

Kagome had enough humility to blush over Shuichi's kind words and she paused in mid-stroke of Yoko's perfect hair. No one had ever told her that before. Even the Sesshomaru from her time had never said he was proud of her or of any of the good deeds she'd done in the past. It was where she learned to be the woman she was today and to hear that someone respected her because of it, someone who had only just recently heard the story and also someone who hadn't known her before today or even yesterday, and it filled her with pride. "Thank you," she murmured, blushing even more when she caught Yoko's smirk over her embarrassment. "Oh my!" Kagome jumped out of her chair, having glanced down at her watch and thus scaring the wits out of Yoko and Shuichi. "We must get going if we wish to get some clothes for you two. I have a meeting tonight to discuss what happened today and Shuichi wanted to go see his mother, correct?"

Kagome's eyes flashed red as she tried to contain the temper raging inside. She had not forgotten about this morning and just seeing the image of her beloved Home in flames again brought new waves of anger rising to the surface.

"Kagome," Kagome jumped when she felt a hand upon her shoulder and glanced up to find Shuichi and Yoko staring at her seriously. She glanced at Yoko, as it was he who had spoken and touched her. "We would like you to know that we will help you in any way that's possible," he told her. "Shuichi and I have discussed this and decided that we are now in your debt. After all, if it wasn't for you we probably would have been in serious trouble by now." He smiled softly and brushed a lock of raven hair behind her ear. She was in human form now, and had been since before the boys finished showering that morning.

Kagome smiled softly and couldn't resist pulling the silver male into her arms, purring softly when his longer arms twined around her smaller waist in return. She was practically swallowed up in his arms, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to pull away. She couldn't help it but ever since she met these two, her kitsune nature wouldn't let her be apart from them for more than a few minutes without feeling the need to touch or caress one of them. It was how she often felt around Nikoma, but he wasn't as affectionate as a kitsune so it was harder for her to hug him or touch him this way. She didn't know what it was about these two exactly, but something told her they would become an extremely important fixture in her future life. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, smirking when she felt him tense and shiver from the breath that blew across his soft, downy ears. "And thank you, Shuichi," she nodded to the other kitsune who merely smiled affectionately back. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

As it turns out, Shuichi and Kagome had a hell of a time forcing Yoko into a car and an even harder time getting him out when he declared he wanted to test it out for himself on the drive home. Both Yoko and Shuichi both wearing human disguises, able to hold the illusions perfectly since kitsunes were very adept at them. Shuichi had been panicking as both Yoko and Kagome argued over the driver seat when they got out and settled the matter by swiping the keys and pocketing them himself. After all, he had to be a better driver than Kagome who had almost killed them three times on the way to the mall thanks to her tendency to space out even while driving. Of course, once she claimed that Yoko's hair had made her do it when it flew in front of her face and begged to be petted, but no one had believed her excuse...least of all Kagome herself And there was no way in hell Shuichi wanted Yoko behind the wheel of a car. There's no telling what that crazy fox would do if he controlled such a beast. 

A pouting Kagome and one disappointed Yoko later found both kitsunes following sullenly after Shuichi, who was already rubbing his temples in frustration. Of course Yoko perked up when he saw the gigantic 'village' as he called it and Shuichi panicked again when he saw the look in the fox's eyes, the one that demanded he steal something just for the sake of. Fortunately for our poor, newly re-born fox, Kagome had seen it too and grabbed Yoko's hand, effectively cutting off all thoughts of stealing (besides that of stealing her innocence because her touch still continued to send flames of lust shooting straight to his groin). It was more than obvious that he was a baby in this world, regardless of the fact that he'd been living within Shuichi until this point. But even then he'd never been able to do things for himself and was more like a specter unless he was fighting an enemy.

Nevertheless Yoko anything but a slow learner, and he listened carefully as both Kagome and Shuichi explained what to do and what not to do, the biggest one being his biggest weakness.

"So where should we go first?" Kagome asked when they were all inside, eyeing Shuichi's attire. He really did look good in her father's clothing, the blood red of the shirt clashing with his red hair and creating an altogether urethral look. He was wearing simple black cargo pants but Kagome had to admit he looked good and natural and the way he carried himself spoke volumes. He practically radiated with male assurance and pride, partly because of Yoko's lasting impression and because he was now a kitsune himself. She glanced at the awed Yoko behind him, the silver kitsune also wearing a pair of borrowed clothes. He wore a black, loose t-shirt and a pair of Shippo's old army style pants and Kagome thought he reminded her of a general the way his arms were folded in front of his chest and the intensity in which he was looking around. Practically every where she looked both men and women admired the men at her side, and she found herself filled with gloating pleasure as it was she who was walking beside both delicious males. Yes, indeed, her kitsune side was eager to show off...although she was more than ready to pounce if any of those other women decided to touch what she now considered her territory.

"Well I suppose we should shop for Yoko first, since he's the one who needs them the most," the red kitsune replied, bringing attention back to himself and pulling Kagome's mind out of the gutter. Both Kagome and Shuichi turned to Yoko to see what he thought...only to find he was no longer standing beside them. They turned back to each other with fear and apprehension until they heard a shout from somewhere down the hall.

"Come on," Kagome called to her friend, grabbing him by the hand and using her senses to search for their lost companion. When they found him Kagome wasn't surprised to see Yoko crouched in front of a display of diamonds, but she was surprised to see what his golden, crystal orbs had landed on. He was staring intently at one piece in particular, one that didn't appear to be a diamond at all, but a large blood red stone. Walking over to him, she crouched beside him, concerned at the haunted look that suddenly appeared in her friend's eyes. "What did you find?" she asked him, glancing curiously at the precious stone.

But Yoko was lost in his own world, sights and sounds whirling around him and disappearing into the background as if they were lost to time...just like his old partner. "Kuronue," he whispered thickly, unable to keep the emotion from clogging his voice or to comprehend what he was seeing. What was Kuronue's pendant doing in a store such as this? What exactly did this mean? Did that mean that his old partner was alive here somewhere? Had a demon found it and traded it to a human or perhaps sold it through the black market? It just didn't make sense. The last time he'd seen it was right before his partner foolishly tried to retain it. Later, Yoko had gone back to the sight of his partner's death, only when he couldn't look around without feeling copious amounts of grief and guilt, and tried to find it but ultimately wound up with nothing but cold memories.

"Oh," someone breathed from beside him and Yoko was startled to see Shuichi's form kneeling beside him, a questioning, yet knowing look in his eyes. "Is it, is it his?"

Yoko nodded wordlessly and Kagome continued to look confused. "Kur-onue?" Kagome questioned, testing the name and wondering why it caused a flicker of recognition to cross in the back of her mind, and also wondering why both demons continued to look as if they'd just struck her barrier again. Her eyes flew open in surprise as she remembered where she'd heard that name before. "Is that the demon who you were dreaming of last night, Yoko?" She spoke gently and with concern as she attempted to comfort the seemingly at a loss for words demon.

Yoko nodded again and swallowed thickly. Finally he closed his eyes, only to lose all trace of emotion when he opened them again. He stood up and began walking away without a word to either of his two companions, hands jammed deep in his pockets and head bowed in shame and remorse as he remained lost in thought and the memories of his partner's death continued to haunt him. Kagome's sympathetic, blue orbs landed on Shuichi who avoided her eyes and stood up quietly, following after the silent kitsune and offering his brother-figure any type of comfort he could give, while Kagome followed noiselessly after both of them, lost in confusion of her own but determined to get the answers she sought. Perhaps if she could find out who this Kuronue is or was, she could figure out a way to help Yoko get over him or move on. Or perhaps try to find him if he were still alive somewhere.

* * *

Some time later the trio stopped for lunch at the center of the mall, the mood having lightened after awhile. Yoko was still slightly sullen, but he allowed Kagome and Shuichi to lead him wherever they wanted. He'd even smiled when Kagome forced Shuichi to try on some different clothing than the prissy stuff he normally wore. For now they were both wearing her father's clothing, which Shuichi had thanked the miko for and Yoko whined, finding the clothes a little uncomfortable. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for her giving nature, he just found human clothing a bit too restricting. He had pouted at first, but relaxed when Kagome reminded him that he could wear whatever he wanted when he wasn't around others...to which he asked if that meant he could wear absolutely nothing around her. 

Of course, Kagome's mind and body had two extremely polar reactions. One portion of her, the one that remained solely human, was appalled at the idea. That was the portion that called him a pervert and just barely refrained from smacking him since that would have been childish and she knew he was just joking around...sort of. Of course, the other part of her mind, the one that belonged solely to the kitsune vixen waiting to pounce, had jumped at the idea, showing her all sorts of images of both the silver kitsune and the red kitsune in positions she had no way of knowing were possible until she experienced them herself. As you can see, this caused quite a dilemma in our fair heroine, who proceeded to flee the room in order to save herself from doing something stupid, like smacking the silver fox or worse, jumping his bones instead and fulfilling all the naught thoughts floating about.

They were almost finished for the day when Kagome ran into the four people who always show up in these stories; the three wolves in sheep's clothing, or in this case the clothing in the form of teenage human girls. And lets not forget the puppy who came in the shape of an adorable teenage boy...who may have been adorable to some...but not Higurashi, Kagome! And since Karma has a way of coming back and biting people in the ass, Kagome could only curse the heavens when she was spotted, chased, and cornered like a dying cow.

"Oh, silly Kagome, why are you running from us!" Eri cried, jumping in front of our poor heroine and giving her the hug from hell.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?" Yuka joined in the feeding frenzy, smiling widely with those sadistic teeth of her's. Ayumi just stood back, embarrassed to be in the presence of such foolish children. She gave a shy wave to Kagome and smirked in sympathy while Kagome's eyes threatened bodily harm if she didn't pull the poor girl to safety. After all, out of the three girls, she was the only one who knew Kagome's precious secret, privileged to know such truths since she was in fact Nikoma's younger sister. She had known Kagome since she was five and was the only one brave enough to come forward and ask Kagome point blank why she was lying to them all the time. Bah, as if a teenager as young and healthy as Kagome had ever been sick a day in her life. Of course since she was a good friend she tried to get the others to back off when she knew it would only make Kagome run faster if they pushed. She gave an extra wince of sympathy since they'd also had the misfortune of running into Hojo earlier in the afternoon who now looked as if he'd won the lottery. And was that...drool seeping out of his mouth? Gross!

"Air," Kagome suddenly coughed, quickly losing the ability to feel her arms. She probably would have lost the feeling in her legs as well if weren't for the quick thinking of one of her male companions who reached in and saved her from the almost certain death-by-bear-hugging.

Glancing around, Ayumi may have missed the two men who accompanied her friend, but since I mentioned that she was the smartest of the bunch and the only one who knew Kagome's deepest secrets, she spotted them the moment her friend started demanding for their aid. The pretty red head looked slightly familiar, while the silver haired male looked a bit like him. Her eyes widened in surprise at spotting such beautiful males. The silver haired male looked exactly as Kagome had described to them as Inuyasha, but she knew it wasn't possibly since she knew for a fact Kagome no longer carried a torch for the white-haired hanyou. And was that Shuichi Minamino? She had no idea he was a demon.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome whispered and hugged a confused Yoko when he snatched her away leaving Shuichi to sweat under the combined stare of the two sharks known as Eri and Yuka. They looked as if they wanted to bite into him at any given moment. Kagome kissed Yoko's cheek and allowed him to hold her if it meant getting away from her crazy friends, even if it meant having to feel his strong body pressed so intimately against her own and causing her to have some very interesting reactions to his proximity. Maybe it would even give Hojo the hint that she was, and mostly certainly never had been, interested in him. "Girls, this is Yoko, my boyfriend, and his brother, Shuichi," she introduced, grinning widely. Across the way, she saw Shuichi start at the false information and she blinked when he looked slightly pained. And was that...jealousy? Why would he be jealous when he knew she was lying?

"Boyfriend/Shuichi?" Yuka and Eri cried as one. "You have a boyfriend/As in Shuichi Minamino!" They gasped, eyes sparkling with fan-girl intensity. (Do you understand what I was trying to do with them? They were speaking at the same time, just in case you didn't realize that's what I was doing.)

"That's wonderful, Kagome." Ayumi spoke softly, the only one to truly show she was happy for her friend, though her eyes began to glow with playfulness as if she knew something no one else did. "I'm glad you were able to move past Inuyasha and find love once again." Kagome appreciated Ayumi more than she ever had, though she briefly wondered what Ayumi was doing still hanging around these twerps. After Yuka had tried to steal one of Ayumi's past boyfriends the other girl had grown quite upset and refused to speak to either her or Eri for weeks.

"Higurashi-san, you have a boyfriend?" Hojo voiced pathetically, hurt etched all over his boyish features. Cute he may be to normal humans, but he was certainly no kitsune and thus Kagome could never be satisfied with a human mate. Not after she knew there were more beautiful demon males out there, ones like Yoko and Shuichi. A normal human just wouldn't cut it for her and would be too boring for words. Besides, she was a demon now and her nature demanded she find a male just as strong as herself.

From Yoko's position behind the black haired vixen, he could almost taste the tension multiply in the air and frowned down at the pitiful human lad. Now everyone knows that Yoko Kurama is not an idiot. He may act like an ass some times and have the most bizarre sense of humor to ever grace the earth, contrary to belief and what Shuichi might tell you under duress, he was not stupid. He had figured out long ago what Kagome meant by boyfriend, especially when so many girls had tried to get at both her and Shuichi when they were still together, attempting to woo his attention and claim him as their own 'boyfriend'. Back then, he had not spared any of those simpletons a glance, but in this case his reaction was entirely the opposite of past reactions.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kagome squeaked, feeling bad when Eri and Yuka ganged up on her and tried to question her, barreling her with so many stupid questions she thought her head would explode.

"Hmph," Yoko huffed arrogantly, turning the attention off the miko and onto him, effectively cutting off the raging inferno of questions, and crossed both arms around Kagome's shoulders, holding her against his front possessively. His gleaming silver hair dipped forward and hung all around her stiff shoulders and her hands itched to touch it again. Yoko almost groaned in pleasure when she rubbed against him in thanks, reaching up and grabbing a lock of his hair in a tight fist. His chin dipped forward to rest on her shoulder. "Yes, Kagome is _my_ girlfriend. Why would you doubt what a friend was telling you? Further more, you two should be ashamed of yourselves for demanding to know someone else's personal business, regardless if you are friends or not. A person's business is their own and she is under no obligation to tell you such personal things when it is more than obvious that it doesn't concern any of you. And you," he shot a glare at Hojo that would have chopped right through him if he had chosen to throw his rose whip instead of a look. "Stop staring at _MY_ girl as if she were a piece of steak, she doesn't appreciate your obscene glances. Find another girl to play with because this one is mine and will stay that way if I have anything to say about it."

Hojo gulped and looked away, while Yuka and Eri looked properly admonished. All three hurriedly gave their goodbyes, grumbling under their breath as they walked away about Kagome's new choice in men. Apparently this one held a possessive streak much worse than Inuyasha's. Hojo just continued to mope along sadly behind then, obviously lost in his own world.

Ayumi was the only one who stayed behind and once she was sure the others were gone she turned back to her friend, brown eyes sparkling with hidden mischief. "So you finally got a mate, Kagome?" she teased, amused even more when the girl seemed to realize what she was doing and leaped out of Yoko's arms much to the disappointment of the silver kitsune who was enjoying having her in his arms.

"No it isn't like that, Ayumi, really, he was just helping me out," the vixen sputtered helplessly, blushing even more when her friend continued to tease her.

"Oh, Kagome, why didn't you ever tell me?" Ayumi mocked, clutching her heart as if she didn't believe a word of Kagome's denial. "And whatever will Sesshomaru say when I tell him his poor little sister has decided to take a mate without his expressed permission."

Kagome glared, eyebrow twitching. "You...wouldn't," Kagome gritted out through clenched teeth. Ayumi shot her the peace sign and a cheesy smile and Kagome relaxed and smiled as well, reaching forward to hug one of her closest friends. It had been awhile since they'd seen each other. Now it seemed the only time Kagome came around was to fetch her brother for some new mission Sesshomaru had for them.

"Um, Kagome, I couldn't help but notice that your friend seemed to speak Lord Sesshomaru's name with some familiarity," Shuichi commented, smiling hesitantly at the other girl. "Might I enquire why that is?"

"That's right," Kagome grinned, turning back to her two kitsune companions. "This is Ayumi, my partner's sister. I've known Ayumi practically since we were infants. Her brother, Nikoma, is my partner here in the human world and the one you saw me speaking to this morning."

"It's very nice to meet you," Ayumi bowed politely. "I'm glad to see Kagome has some of her own kind to hang around with now as her playful antics were starting to give my brother a headache."

"You...can tell what we are?" Yoko asked suspiciously, surprised that a human seemed quite at home in a demon's presence.

"Sure," Ayumi chirped brightly. "I'm a shrine maiden as well, though I don't have the power Kagome does. But she never could keep a secret from me for very long and it didn't take her long to confess everything to me."

"That's only because you threatened to tell the whole school I wasn't sick and was instead a spy for the Russian Government," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Ayumi smirked naughtily. "Guilty."

Kagome couldn't help but smirk back. "You're such a bitch, Ayu-chan. Anyway, have you seen your brother this morning?"

Ayumi lost her smile, recognizing the serious nature of Kagome's question. "Yeah, he came home this morning smelling like ash and smoke. I questioned him about what happened before he left just as quickly as he came," she answered seriously. "He said to tell you that he would be at the meeting tonight, if I saw you that is, but that he had something to do first. He wouldn't tell me what it was but I suspected you already knew so I didn't bother to question him further."

"Hm," Kagome murmured, tapping her lips thoughtfully. "He's probably going to find out what he can about the ones who weren't at Home today. I need to find out how the whereabout of my home somehow became known. Either someone just got lucky...or..."

"Someone told on purpose," Yoko spoke up quietly, although angrily. Kagome nodded once and he growled. Growing up in the Makai he had grown used to people stabbing you in the back and was willing to admit that he himself had done the back-stabbing a time or two. However, he had since reformed his ways and would never seek to betray one of his friends, the ones he'd made while he was still within Shuichi. Either way, it was starting to appear as if someone had deliberately betrayed this vixen and he was more than willing to make that person regret their actions...even if it meant sacrificing his life for the one woman he was beginning to care for. One way or another he would keep her safe, his own life be damned.

* * *

Well that's it! I don't believe it's my best chapter but its sort of a filler until we get to more of the good stuff. I hope you are still enjoying it as much as I am. Some of you probably have some questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can. Kagome is sort of like a demon mediator. Since she has ties to the barrier, she is able to open it any time she wants and her job is to help demons learn to adapt in the human world. And and Nikoma help demons who want to live a peaceful life in the human world instead of the demon realm and they only let people in who have been investigate completely. No, Koenma is not aware about it. That's why it is illegal. Also, she and Nikoma are thieves of a sort, but they only do that once in awhile and they only steal from people Sesshomaru wants them to. You see some humans are in possession of artificats worth a lot of money and some of them are even dangerous. So Nikoma and Kagome steal them in order to keep the weapons safe, as well as the people in possession of them. Ayumi is Nikoma's brother and you'll find out more about their relationship later when I have it all figured out. Also, Nikoma is my own character and yes he will indeed have a great role in Kagome's life soon. Oh, and as you can see I really do not like Eri and Yuka. I've seen Ayumi in the anime and she seems more quiet than them and I just figured it would be cool for Kagome to have a close friend like that, especially when I could tie in Nikoma some how. Hojo I also don't like and I'm sure you can tell by my writing how I feel about each character. Also I had to give Ayumi some sort of power so she'd be able to see through Kagome's lies and Yoko's acting. She's not very powerful, but Kagome taught her how to figure out what type of demon she was dealing with. Anyway, I think that is all I wanted to address. If I missed something or you guys have questions, feel free to email me or even go to my livejournal. Also you all know I love reviews, so please continue to do so. I guess that's all for now! More updates are sure to come...I think. 

Ja ne

Kura

P.S. I also wanted to thank you all for your previous reviews. Because of all of you, I have over 200 reviews and it makes me feel very proud that I've attracted all of you to my stories! Thanks for your time and patience.


End file.
